Crisis en Universos Infinitos: Resistencia
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Parallox hubiera ganado la batalla contra Gogetto? Averiguadlo en esta apasionante historia. La Tierra Fusionada es ahora un infierno gracias a Parallox. Pero una resistencia hace frente a su tiranía. ¿Conseguirán vencer al tirano? Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos.
1. La Resistencia inicia sus movimientos

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

 **-Subaru Ikari, Parallox y Mehime son obra mía.**

 **-Drago es un personaje de Dragon Oscuro/Espectral.**

(-)

Gogetto Modo Omni luchó desesperadamente contra Parallox, él cual absorbió el poder de Gilgakles y de Drago. Al final, el guerrero definitivo venció a la encarnación de la entropía.

¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si Gogetto Modo Omni no hubiese podido vencer a Parallox?

Gogetto lanzó su GenkiHameHa contra Parallox. El villano paró el ataque de energía con sus manos.

En Apokolips, los Guardianes de la Galaxia y BelzebuMon intentaban convencer a Darkseid.

-¿Nos ayudarás?

-Deja que me lo piense, rata.

-¡SOY UN MAPACHE!

-No le hagas enfadar.-Dijo Star-Lord.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Vale. Porque me lo pides tú Groot.

Darkseid miró desde su pantalla la batalla entre Gogetto Modo Omni y Parallox. Darkseid miraba la batalla en silencio.

-¡No! ¡No ayudaré! Esta batalla la tendréis que resolver vosotros solos. Y ahora, ¡LARGO!

Darkseid abrió un Tubo Boom y sacó a BelzebuMon y a los Guardianes de la Galaxia de su planeta.

-¡Te dije que no le hicieras enfadar!

Parallox comenzó a retroceder. Al absorber el poder de Drago, también absorbió su debilidad.

 **-¡AARGH! Esta energía me está dañando. No debí haber absorbido a Drago... ¡Eso es!**

Parallox comenzó a absorber el ataque de Gogetto y añadió la energía de la esfera a su propio poder.

-¡Imposible!-Gritó Gogetto nervioso.

-El Genkihameha ha fallado... ¿Es qué acaso Parallox es invencible?

Mehime, desmoralizada, agarró la esfera de 4 estrellas y escapó junto con Gogetto y los demás héroes a un lugar seguro. El villano los dejó escapar. Ni Gogetto ni nadie suponían una amenaza para sus planes.

 **-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Volved a la vida, ejército mio!**

Parallox resucitó a todo su ejército de villanos. A todos, menos a Sarda, Dark Star y la Bestia. Decidió crear guerreros más poderosos que ocuparían el lugar de esos temibles villanos.

El ejército de Parallox volvió a la carga. Los héroes, que estaban agotados ya que dieron toda su energía para crear el Genkihameha, no tuvieron más remedio que escapar y esconderse.

Parallox logró dominar toda la Tierra Fusionada. El tirano reconstruyó todos los Universos que fueron destruidos por Drago al principio de la crisis y los unió a la Tierra Fusionada. Casí todos sus habitantes eran ahora esclavos del villano. Apokolips, hogar de Darkseid, se libró de la unión, pero Parallox decidió convertir a Apokolips en la Luna de la Tierra Fusionada. El villano instaló su palacio en el lugar donde estaba el edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Desde allí, lanzó un mensaje a la población de la Tierra Fusionada.

 **-¡Ciudadanos de mi mundo! ¡A partir de este momento, yo seré vuestro líder absoluto! Aquellos que llamáis héroes han fallado en su misión y han huido con el rabo entre las piernas! Me llamo Parallox y vosotros debéis obedecerme. Si queréis una vida pacífica y tranquila, obedecedme sin protestar. Negadme, y moriréis. Si queréis libertad, adoradme. Intentad ponerme una mano encima... y los ciudadanos de la Tierra Fusionada pagaréis las consecuencias. ¡Hoy es el día en el que comienza mi reinado!**

Y la pesadilla comenzó hace un año...

 ** _Capítulo 1: La Resistencia inicia sus movimientos._**

Un año después, la Tierra Fusionada se convirtió en un Infierno. Parallox no mató a los habitantes de la Tierra Fusionada. Fue bondadoso y decidió dejarlos con vida, siempre y cuando cumplieran su voluntad.

Aquellos que cometían el crimen de alzar su mano contra Parallox eran detenidos y llevados a la Zona de Castigo. Allí, los prisioneros esperaban su castigo. Los detenidos eran obligados a realizar trabajos forzados. Pero si alguien hizo enfadar seriamente a Parallox, éste era llevado a una zona llamada "Zona Muerte". En esa zona estaban encerrados los Zombies del Multiverso Marvel y de Tierra-RE. También tenía otra zona de castigo llamada "Zona Red Rain". Allí, Parallox tenía encerradas versiones vampíricas de héroes y criminales de Gotham. Parallox no deseaba que esos engendros vagaran por su mundo libremente. Así que decidió encerrarlos y darles un uso "práctico".

Otros prisioneros eran obligados a combatir en el Coliseo Corrida contra bestias salvajes de todas partes del Omniverso o contra otros prisioneros. Alguna vez, algún prisionero tuvo la mala suerte de combatir contra el mismo Parallox. Al tirano le gustaba combatir en el Coliseo. Era una forma que tenía de matar el tiempo y no aburrirse.

Parallox obligó al Almirante Sakazuki a trabajar para él. Muchos marines abandonaron la organización y formaron su propio ejército. El líder de estos Neo-Marines era Kuzan. Bajo las órdenes del antiguo almirante estaban hombres como Sengoku, Garp, Fujitora, Smoker, Jacob Cass o Coby. Parallox metió otra vez en la marina a Morgan y recuperó el poder que perdió por culpa de Luffy.

Antes de desaparecer, Mehime resucitó a todos los que cayeron en la Crisis. Los héroes formaron una resistencia y combatieron contra las fuerzas de Parallox. Otros héroes se unieron al ejército del villano. Parallox puso recompensa a la cabeza de todos estos revolucionarios. La recompensa más alta era la de Superman de New Earth. Todos los héroes tenemos una recompensa por nuestras cabezas. Nuestro crimen: luchar por la libertad del Omniverso.

Pero no todo le iba bien a Parallox.

Al no tener la esfera de 4 estrellas, Parallox optó por reunir las esferas namekianas. Pero Mehime fue más rápida y las escondió en algún lugar de la Tierra Fusionada. Nadie sabe donde están las esferas ni donde está Mehime. Muchos héroes llevan desaparecidos meses y no se sabe nada de ellos. Uno de ellos fue...

-¡Takeru! ¡Deja eso ahora! ¡Los ManHunters bajo las órdenes de esa Shichibukai nos han localizado!

-¿Qué dices Hikari? ¡Debemos abandonar Odaiba enseguida!

Takeru cerró el ordenador portátil. Por culpa de Parallox, nunca podrá llevar a cabo su sueño de ser escritor. Pero eso no le impide escribir todo lo que ocurre. No le importaba si algo le llegara a ocurrir, su obra sobreviviría e inspiraría a nuevas generaciones.

Los dos Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DA y sus digimons rápidamente abandonaron su escondite y salieron a la superficie.

A las ruinas de Odaiba.

En el cielo, vieron como de una nave salían los robots creados por los Guardianes del Universo. Los Niños escaparon en PegasusMon y NefertiMon. Podrían combatirlos, pero eso les haría perder tiempo. Algo peor que los Manhunters podría llegar. Hikari cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la cantidad de cadáveres que había en el suelo. Hace un año, Parallox destruyó Odaiba solamente por ser el hogar de Hikari Yagami, aquella que fue escogida por Muerte para que reuniera a un grupo selecto de superhombres cuya misión era detener la Crisis. Mucha gente murió ese día.

Desde la nave, la Shichibukai disfrutaba viendo la persecución.

-¡Mira! ¡Parecen dos ratones que huyen de gatos famélicos! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-La Shichibukai salió de las sombras, revelando su identidad.-No importa cuanto corráis. Yo, Divatox, os cazaré. Y le entregaré vuestras cabezas al amo Parallox.

-¿Quieres que envíe a un pelotón de Pirañatrones para ayudar, jefa?

-No, Porto. Los Manhunters son mejores. El amo Parallox fue muy generoso. Me dio estos robots y mi posición como recompensa por haber capturado al Capitán América.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El Capitán América! ¡El representante de la libertad que tenía una recompensa de 700 millones de Zelares (Moneda creada por Parallox)!

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Elgar, ve y lidera personalmente a los Manhunters!

-¡Sí, tía!

Elgar bajó a las ruinas. Porto y Rygog se acercaron a su jefa.

-¿Por qué has mandado a Elgar? ¡Pero si es un incompetente!

-Tengo la esperanza de que algún héroe lo liquide. Maldita familia política...

Elgar apareció encima de una casa. Bajó su mirada y vio como Takeru pasaba por ahí. El villano saltó y atacó a Takeru y a PegasusMon. Los tres cayeron al suelo. Elgar sacó su espada y se preparó para atacar a Takeru. PegasusMon iba a atacar a Elgar, pero el digimon fue tumbado por un Manhunter. Hikari y NefertiMon se disponían a dar la vuelta para salvar a sus amigos. Pero...

-¡No vengáis! ¡Salváos vosotras!

-¡No quiero perderte a ti también! ¡No sé nada de mi hermano! ¡Ni de los demás! ¡Eres la única persona importante que me queda!

-¡Qué bonita imagen!-Dijo Elgar.-¡Chicos! Haced vuestro trabajo.

-Detectadas formas de vida con poderes. Procediendo a su exterminio. ¡Nadie escapa a los Manhunters ni a Parallox!

Los Manhunters apuntaron a PegasusMon y a NefertiMon. Elgar se disponía a decapitar a Takeru.

-¡Burning Attack!

Un ataque de energía destruyó a la mitad del escuadrón de Manhunters.

-¡No puede ser!

Elgar se giró y vio a un grupo de personas. Estas personas una vez eran consideradas leyendas vivas. En sus respetivos Universos eran héroes. Ahora, eran un grupo rebelde que luchaba contra la tiranía de Parallox. El grupo que salvó a Takeru y a Hikari estaba formado por Trunks del Futuro, Fefnir de Tierra-R, Shun de Andrómeda, Lum Invader y Ranma de Tierra-RuT, Leonardo de Tierra-T12, John Steward de DCAU, Yue de Tierra-Cl y Sailor Mercury de Tierra-SMA.

-Las ratas cobardes salen de su escondite.-Dijo Elgar.-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo estos meses? ¡El amo os ha echado de menos!

Divatox, que veía todo desde su nave, comenzó a gritar como una loca.

-¡ESA MALDITA REBELIÓN! ¿Por qué tienen que aparecer ahora para chafar mis planes? ¡Me iba muy bien sin ellos! ¡Disparad los torpedos!

-¡A la orden!

Porto disparó los torpedos. La explosión hizo que los Manhunters se volvieran gigantes.

-¿Por qué no me han hecho crecer a mi también?-Leonardo desarmó a Elgar y Ranma lo tumbó de una patada. Sailor Mercury se disponía a destruir al villano, pero éste fue más rápido y escapó. La nave en la que iban Divatox y sus esbirros se fue del lugar.

-¿Huyen?-Dijo Yue.-Aquí pasa algo raro...

En ese momento, un comunicador que llevaba Sailor Mercury sonó.

-Aquí Mercury. ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

-Aquí Viola del equipo de vigilancia de la Resistencia. Un mísil nuclear se dirige a vuestra posición.

-¿¡Cómo!? Pero si todavía no hemos evacuado la zona.-John Steward estaba alterado.

-Y con estos Manhunters atacándonos no podremos salvar a nadie a tiempo.

-No os preocupéis. Los refuerzos van de camino.

En el cielo aparecieron Tekkaman Dead End, el Black Serena III de Akito Tenkawa de Tierra-MSN y el Great Mazinger de Tierra-Gn.

-¡Maldito Parallox! ¡No dejaré que la tragedia de Marte se repita!

El Black Serena comenzó a atacar a los Manhunters.

-¡No dejes que la ira te nuble la conciencia, Akito! ¡Breast Burn!

-¡Haz caso a Tetsuya! Ayudad a los demás. Yo me encargo del misil.

-¡Dead!-Gritó Trunks.-¡No hagas ninguna locura!

-Tranquilo Trunks. He destruido misiles peores que ese.

Tekkaman Dead End voló hacia el misil y disparó su Voltekka. La Anti Materia destruyó el misil, salvando la vida de muchos.

-Lo logró.-Dijo Takeru alegre y sorprendido a la vez. Dead End volvió con sus camaradas.

Divatox destruyó la pantalla con la que lo veía todo con un rayo. Por otra pantalla apareció la imagen de Mistress 9.

-¿Problemas Divatox? ¿Acaso la Shichibukai necesita ayuda?

-¡Cállate bruja! ¡No te mofes de mí!

-Realmente... No sé porque el Amo te dio ese título. A lo mejor porque eras muy pesada y era la única forma de callarte.

-¡Ordenaré que te corten la cabeza!

-Lo siento, Divatox. Pero yo formo parte de otra rama del Ejército de Parallox. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Ah! ¿Y también has olvidado que tú no eres la jefa de tu rama? Creo recordar que tu jefe es un hombre llamado...

Divatox cortó la comunicación y se sentó furiosa en su asiento. Sentía furia. Y también miedo. Temía el castigo que el Amo le iba a dar.

-Bueno. La culpa no es solamente mía. El misil de Ultron ha fallado también. ¡Porto! ¡Pon rumbo al palacio!

-S...sí jefa...

 _ **#######**_

El grupo de rebeldes de Odaiba logró destruir todos los Manhunters y evacuó a la gente que todavía vivía en la ruina de lo que era una ciudad.

Viola de Tierra-OP y miembro del equipo de vigilancia de la Resistencia fue a darle la buena noticia a sus superiores. De camino, se encontró con su camarada Koushiro de Tierra-DA.

-La gente de tu ciudad está a salvo. La misión del Escuadron Beta ha sido un éxito.

-Me alegro... ¿Entre los evacuados había algún Niño Elegido?

-2. Takeru y Hikari. Estaban en peligro, pero gracias al Escuadrón Beta lograron escapar de Elgar.

-¿Takeru y Hikari están vivos? ¡Ya verás que alegría se va a llevar Yamato! Por cierto, princesa. ¿Has logrado encontrar a Taichi?

-No, lo siento. Y no me llaméis más princesa. Yo ya no tengo ningún reino que gobernar.

-Bueno, te dejo. El escuadrón Hacker me necesita.

-Buena suerte.

La antigua princesa de Dressrosa entró en una sala. Allí la esperaban Abigail Brand de Tierra-616, Aki Kisaragi de Tierra-TKbl y Tessa Testarossa de Tierra-FMP.

-Tengo buenas noticias. Hemos conseguido salvar a la gente que todavía vivía en Odaiba. Y un escuadrón de Manhunters ha sido destruído por el escuadrón Beta.

-El escuadrón Beta ha hecho bien su labor.-Dijo Aki.-Los escuadrones Delta y Gamma también han hecho bien su trabajo.

-Cada vez hay más gente libre de la mano opresora de Parallox. Espero que tengamos la misma suerte en futuras misiones.

-La tendremos, señorita Brand.-Dijo Tessa.-¡Ah! Viola. Bulma, el profesor Agasa y la doctora Akagi han terminado una máquina que te permitirá ver toda la Tierra Fusionada. La máquina aumentará y mejorará las habilidades que la fruta Giro Giro te dio. ¿Por qué no vas a probarla?

-De acuerdo. En cuando tenga alguna noticia, os la diré enseguida.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Viola abandonó la sala de mando y se dirigió a los laboratorios. Allí estaban la Bulma del futuro, Ritsuko y el profesor Agasa.

-¡Ya has llegado, Viola! Aquí está la máquina de la que te han hablado en la sala de mando. Nos hemos basado en Cerebro, la máquina que el profesor Xavier utiliza. ¿Porqué no la pruebas?

Viola se sentó en la máquina y se colocó un visor. La antigua soberana de Dressrosa podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la Tierra Fusionada.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Puedo verlo todo! ¡Incluso veo todo lo que pasa en el palacio de Parallox! ¡Ah!

Viola se quitó el visor enseguida. Sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle.

-¿Estás bien?-Bulma se acercó a Viola.

-Sí. Ha sido una experiencia muy dura.

-Normal.-Dijo Agasa.-Pronto tus ojos se acostumbrarán a la máquina. Esta máquina está diseñada para potenciar tu Senrigan. Estoy asombrado... Que mentes más brillantes hay por el Omniverso... Me hubiera gustado haberos conocido en otras circumstancias.

-¿Has podido ver algo en el Palacio de Parallox?-Preguntó Akagi.

-Sí. Solamente he podido ver lo que ocurría en el Coliseo Corrida. Estaban anunciando una lucha. Él va a luchar.

-¿Quién?

-El Capitán América. Luchará contra la bestia llamada King Ghidorah. ¡Parallox aún lo conserva con vida!

-¿¡Luchará contra King Ghidorah!?-Dijo Rebin, uno de los ingenieros de los Space Knights de Tierra-TKbl.-Esa bestia es terrible. ¡Parallox la uso para devastar West City!

Bulma se puso triste al oir esas palabras. Recordó como su ciudad fue destruida totalmente. Ella escapó de la destrucción ya que ese mismo día comenzó a trabajar para la Resistencia. Si su Vegeta estuviera vivo...

-¡Debemos sacar al Capitán América de ahí!

-¡Y eso haremos!-Dijo Aki que entraba en el laboratorio.-El equipo Zeta está listo para ir al Coliseo Corrida.

-¿¡Qué dices Aki!?-Ritsuko se alarmó al oir el plan de Aki.-¡Vas a mandar al escuadrón Zeta a la muerte!

-No. Hemos estado pensando un plan de infiltración desde el principio. En eso trabaja el escuadrón Hacker. Ahora mismo se están preparando para debilitar los sistemas de seguridad del palacio de Parallox. Una vez ataquen las defensas, el escuadrón Zeta entrará en el coliseo Corrida y rescatará al Capitán y a aquellos que puedan.

-¿No se podrán salvar todos, Aki?

-No, Honda. No podremos detener a Parallox enternamente con un hackeo a sus sistemas. A mí tambien me da lástima abandonar a toda esa gente... Pero las resucitaremos con las esferas de dragón de Namek.

Nana, Reploid de Tierra-R, entró corriendo en el laboratorio.

-¡Jefa Aki! ¡Electrópolis se prepara para atacar el Coliseo Corrida!

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Estúpido Lord Volt! Le ofrecimos un puesto a él y a su pueblo en la resistencia. Pero es my terco. Quiere luchar contra Parallox él solo.

-Igual que Medusa... Ella reunió a todos los Inhumanos del Omniverso en Attilan, pero se niega a colaborar con nosotros.-Dijo Agasa con tono triste.

¡Nana! ¡Tú y el Escuadrón Hacker comenzad a atacar los sistemas de Parallox! Aprovecharemos el ataque de Electrópolis para rescatar al Capitán América y a todos los que podamos.

-¡A la orden!

-¡Escuadrón Zeta! ¡Preparáos para la misión!

El escuadrón Zeta, montado en el Blue Earth, salió de la base del equipo de vigilancia de la resistencia.

El escuadrón Hacker, liderados por Haley de Tierra-PR, comenzó el ataque a los sistemas de seguridad del Palacio de Parallox.

-Bien. He establecido la conexión con el palacio. Tenemos 10 minutos para actuar. Si nos pasamos de ese margen, los soldados de Parallox darán con la posición de nuestra base.

-Entendido, Koushiro.-Dijo Haley.-¡Lan! ¡Es vuestro turno!

-¡Jack In! ¡Megaman EXE! ¡Transmission!

Lan envió a Megaman EXE a los sistemas de seguridad del palacio de Parallox. El tirano usaba virus para proteger el sistema de seguridad de posibles ataques. TentoMon estaba esperando Megaman.

-Megaman. Vamos. Nuestra misión es vital. Si fallamos, el escuadrón Zeta no podrá salvar al Capitán.

-¡Vamos allá TentoMon!

TentoMon evolucionó en AtlurKabuteriMon. Megaman EXE activó el Full Synchro. Los dos comenzaron a atacar a los virus.

 _ **######**_

El Blue Earth aterrizó lejos del palacio de Parallox. El escuadrón Zeta, formado por Aki Kisaragi, Red Robin de New Earth, Touji Suzuhara, M'Gann de Tierra-16, el Reploid Axl, Iron Man de Tierra-IMAA, Psylocke de Tierra-616, Bartolomeo de Tierra-OP, el ranger samurai del equipo Ninja Storm y Jabu de Unicornio. Tim Drake miraba como los tanques de Electrópolis se acercaban al Palacio.

-Los tanques de Electrópolis estarán aquí en dos minutos. La Princesa Fern se encarga de dirigir a sus soldados en la batalla personalmente. ¡Esperad! Se acerca un camión. ¡Un camión de prisioneros! ¡Y veo la nave de Divatox a lo lejos!

-Bien. M'Gann. Stark. Ya sabeis que hacer.

-Sí. Aki.

M'Gann e Iron Man fueron hacia el camión. En él iba el General Blue.

-¡Uhuhuhu! ¡He capturado a los civiles de Kasukabe tal y como me pidió el amo Parallox! Seguramente me dará un ascenso. Me encantaría ser líder de mi propio ejército. ¡Hoy nacerá la Blue Ribbon! ¿Qué os parece?

Los soldados comenzaron a aplaudir. De repente, el camión se paró.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te paras? ¡Aún no hemos llegado! ¿Acaso quieres que te ejecute?

-¡No soy yo! ¡El motor ha dejado de funcionar!

-¡Pues sal y arréglalo!

El soldado bajó del camión y se dispuso a revisar el motor. Pero un rayo le golpeó en la espalda. Blue y el resto de soldados bajaron del camión. Los soldados apuntaron con sus armas hacia el joven Iron Man.

-¡Los cobardes de la Resistencia! ¡No sois tan cobardes si me atacáis delante de las narices del mismo Parallox!

-Por suerte para mí, vuestro amo está ocupado viendo sus espectáculos de gladiadores. ¡Unirayo!

El ataque de Iron Man derribó a los soldados. Blue esquivó el rayo y se preparó para paralizar a su enemigo con sus poderes telekinéticos, pero un ataque psíquico lo dejó aturdido. Fue M'Gann, que atacó a traición al general de la Red Ribbon. El resto de la Resistencia se reunió con M'Gann y Iron Man.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo Aki.-Liberemos a los prisioneros.

-¡Voy!-Bartolomeo abrió la puerta trasera del camión. Allí habían ciudadanos de Kasukabe. Una madre estaba riñiendo a su hijo.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por enseñar el culo mientras Parallox hacía un discurso celebrando el primer año de su reinado! ¿Eh?

La gente vio como la puerta se abría y comenzó a dar gritos de alegría y felicidad. La gente se asustó al ver la cara de Bartolomeo.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN DEMONIO! ¡NOS COMERÁ A TODOS!-Masao comenzó a llorar.

-¿¡A quién llamas demonio, cabeza castaña!?-Gritó furioso el aludido.

-¡Somos libres!-Gritó Matsuzaka.

-Sí. Vosotros vendréis con nosotros.-Le dijo Aki a los ciudadanos.-Id a la nave y esperadnos allí. No os mováis por nada del mundo. Nosotros iremos a rescatar a la gente presa dentro del Coliseo. Estaremos con vosotros en breve.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Jabu.

-Ataremos a Blue y a sus soldados. Nos haremos pasar por ellos. Las mujeres del escuadrón debemos escondernos.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Bartolomeo.

-Según me contó Bulma, el General Blue detesta a las mujeres y no tiene a ninguna en su escuadrón. Bartolomeo, tú quédate aquí, protege a los ciudadanos y vigila a Blue y a su tropa. ¡Debemos actuar rápido! Los ejércitos de Electrópolis estarán aquí en breve.

Aki dio sus órdenes al escuadrón. Los hombres se pusieron los uniformes de los soldados. M'Gann usó sus poderes para adoptar la apariencia de Blue. El escuadrón subió al camión y fue al palacio. El camión fue detenido por los soldados que había en el control que había en la entrada. Los soldados encargados eran Cassidy y Butch, miembros del Team Great Rocket.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifícate!

-¡Soy el General Blue! ¡Acaso no sabes reconocer a tus superiores!

-C-claro. Usted perdone. Birtch. Abre la puerta.

-¡ES BUTCH!

El escuadrón Zeta pasó la aduana sin problemas.

-Vaya... Normalmente, el general Blue suele darte un puñetazo en la cara cuando hago esta pregunta. ¡Qué raro!

-¡Deja a ese afeminado! Seguramente está feliz por haber hecho bien una misión.

 ** _#######_**

 _ **Cibermundo.**_

Megaman EXE y AtlurKabuteriMon seguían destruyendo virus y atacando los programas del sistema de seguridad. En ese momento, unos murciélagos atacaron a AtlurKabuteriMon.

-Esos murciélagos... ¡Shademan EXE!

-¡Kiiikiki! ¡Cuanto tiempo, Megaman EXE! El Amo Parallox me ha nombrado vigía de los sistemas de seguridad. Si acabo con vosotros, el amo me dará el puesto de LaserMan. No. ¡EL DE VENJIX! ¡Yo seré el líder del escuadrón cibernético del Ejército de Parallox!

-¡No serás líder de nada porque acabaremos contigo aquí mismo! ¡Carga de cuerno!

-¡Inútil! ¡Una mole como tú jamás podrá golpearme! Creo que me alimentaré de tus datos. Los digimons sois más sabrosos que los Netnavis.

Shademan esquivó el ataque de AtlurKabuteriMon convirtiendose en una sombra. El Netnavi vampiro iba a atacar al digimon, pero Megaman EXE fue rápidamente a ayudar a su camarada.

-¡MegaChip! ¡Protoman EXE!

Una copia del Netnavi de Chaud apareció y atacó a Shademan. El ataque dañó seriamente al Netnavi oscuro.

-¡Argh! ¡Volveré con refuerzos!

ShadeMan se disponía a escapar, pero un ataque de AtlurKabuteriMon destruyó al vampiro.

-¡Buen trabajo, AtlurKabuteriMon! Ahora, destruyamos el programa principal.

-¡Rápido! No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Los dos seres cibernéticos se adentraron en el sistema de defensa.

 _ **#######**_

Dos Quantrones avanzaban por un pasillo lleno de celdas. Ahí habían muchos prisioneros. Civiles, héroes, incluso villanos que Parallox consideraba de segunda categoría y que no merecían formar parte de su ejército. 4 villanos, concrétamente Gargamel, Pilaf, Mai y Shu vieron a los dos soldados y comenzaron a gritarles.

-¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Todavía puedo serle útil al amo!-Gritó Pilaf.

-¡Cállate!-El Quantron golpeó los barrotes de la celda. Los villanos retrocedieron asustados.-El amo te pidió un radar para localizar las esferas del dragón. Y tu máquina no funcionaba.

-¡Pues liberadme a mí! ¡El Amo puede necesitar a un mago oscuro de mi categoría!

-El Amo tiene magos oscuros más competentes que tú. Ahora callad. No venimos a por vosotros. Venimos a por él.-Los Quantrones abrieron la celda. Uno de ellos se quedó protegiendo la entrada para evitar alguna fuga. El otro agarró de la cabeza a un prisionero y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.-¡Vamos Capitán América! ¡Camina! ¡Hoy participarás en un combate en el Coliseo Corrida!

Los Quantrones se llevaron al Capitán América hasta el ring. Allí, el público comenzó a tirarle basura y a abuchearlo. Diamante, secuaz de Doflamingo, veía la escena desde el palco VIP.

-¡Irónico! El Capitán América arriesgaba su vida por la gente que ahora mismo le abuchea.

 **-¡Je! ¡Esto indica que la gente por fin ha reconocido que vivirán mejor bajo mis órdenes que contra mí! Onslaught está haciendo bien su trabajo.**

-¡Amo Parallox!-Diamante se arrodilló.-¡Un placer tenerle aquí!

 **-¡Cómo no iba a venir! ¡Hoy luchará uno de los héroes que más problemas me han causado durante mi primer año como gobernante de todo lo que existe!**

En la entrada del Coliseo, Divatox quería entrar en la Zona privada, pero Trébol no le dejaba.

-¡Ne, ne! ¡He oído que tu misión en Odaiba ha sido un fracaso! Los Manhunters han sido destruídos.

-¡Déjame pasar, moco gigante! ¡No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo!

-¿Moco gigante? ¡Behehehe! ¡He oído que buscas un esposo! ¡Podrías casarte conmigo! ¡Así tendrías a Doffy como aliado!

-¡Tú no me interesas! Pero ya que mencionas a tu jefe... Dime Trébol, ¿Doffy está disponible?

-¡BEHEHEHEEE! ¡Doffy no está interesado en viejas como tú! ¡Anda! Pasa y ve a donde está el Amo Parallox. Si es que tienes el valor de presentarte ante él.

-Un día de estos lo mato. ¡Argh!-Divatox entró en el Coliseo.

Gatz, el locutor, salió y anunció cual sería el evento de hoy.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es un honor tener al Amo Parallox como espectador! Y espero que el espectáculo le agrade. Ya que hoy luchará una de las leyendas de Tierra-616. ¡El Capitán América! Y hoy luchará contra uno de los monstruos favoritos de Parallox.-Gatz notó como Parallox le miraba de forma agresiva.-¡Perdón! ¡El Amo Parallox! Por donde iba... ¡Ah sí! El Capitán América luchará contra uno de los kaijus favoritos de nuestro querido amo Parallox. ¡King Ghidorah!

El monstruo entró volando y aterrizó en el ring. Muchos de los espectadores tuvieron que agarrarse a algo para no salir volando.

-¡Ah! Tenemos una sorpresa para este combate.

 **-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es, Diamante?**

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo verás! Te va a encantar.

Divatox entró en el palco VIP y se arrodilló ante Parallox.

-Mi Amo. Mi sexy y glorioso Amo. Siento haberle fallado. Yo no esperaba que...

 **-¡No importa Divatox! Me alegra ver que sigues viva.**

La gente, al oír esas palabras, gritó de emoción.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero los Manhunters...

 **-Olvídate de ellos. Pronto tendré a un arma mucho más peligrosa. Esa ridícula Resistencia será eliminada del mapa. ¡Jejejeje! ¿Por qué no te sientas y disfrutas del espectáculo?**

Divatox obedeció y se sentó al lado de Parallox.

-¡Ahí va la sorpresa! ¡El Capitán América no luchará solo contra King Ghidorah! ¡Tendrá ayuda! ¡Con él luchará un grupo de superhéroes! ¡Ya pueden salir!-Los Quantrones sacaron a los héroes y los tiraron a los pies de Steve. El Capitán América les ayudó a levantarse.-¡Estos héroes se hacen llamar Justice Riders de Tierra 18! O lo que queda de ellos. Ya que la mitad de su equipo fue aniquilado por el glorioso Amo Parallox cuando estos intentaron atacarle. Como castigo por su osadía, el Amo Parallox destruyó El Inferno. Y obligó a sus héroes a ver como su ejército destruía la ciudad.

-¡Ah! Todavía lo recuerdo. Fue hace dos meses. Doffy usó su Torikago y todo lo que había dentro de ella murió. No quedó nadie vivo. El Inferno quedó convertido en un infierno. ¡Je!

 **-¿Justice Riders? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Esos son los que van a ayudar al Capitán? ¡BAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Desde la celda, los prisioneros podían ver el ring ya que las celdas tenían ventanas que daban a él. Pilaf, sus esbirros y Gargamel estaban aterrados al ver el Kaiju. En la celda de al lado, dos de sus prisioneros estaban furiosos y golpeaban los barrotes con fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Esos debiluchos van a luchar? ¡Sacadme de aquí y yo os demostraré lo que es un combate de verdad! ¡Vamos Parallox! ¡Déjame luchar contra tu monstruo!

-¿Quienes son esos locos?-Dijo Pilaf asustado.

-No lo sé. Solamente quiero salir de aquí.-Dijo Mai.

-Pronto, amigo mio. Pronto saldremos de aquí. Mi querido amigo Azrael se encargará de sacarnos de aquí.

-¡Así pues! ¡Qué comience el combate entre el Capitán América, Beetle, Guy Gardner y Kid Flash contra King Ghidorah!

Una asistente de Gatz tocó la campana, marcando así el inicio de la batalla.

-¡Yo no voy a luchar! ¡Soy un inventor!

Beetle fue el primero en caer víctima del temible Kaiju. King Ghidorah lo aplastó con su pie. Sus amigos se quedaron helados del terror que les causó ver la muerte de su camarada.

-¡No os acobardéis!-Dijo el Capitán América.-¡Debemos resistir!

El Capitán América y los Justice Riders estaban frente a uno de los Kaijus más temibles de la existencia.

¿Sobrevivirán a la batalla? ¿Llegará el Escuadrón Zeta a tiempo para salvar a Steve de la bestia?

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Nota** : Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Tranquilos, que dentro de poco subo capítulo de "Justice Power Society of Avengers".

Y ahora a responder... ¡Ah no! ¡Qué todavía no tengo reviews!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Traidor

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

 **-Subaru Ikari, Parallox y Mehime son obra mía.**

(-)

Un hombre cubierto con una gran capa avanzaba por las ruinas de una de las muchas Metrópolis que acabaron en la Tierra Fusionada. Ésta en concreto fue protegida por un anciano Superman que perdió a su Lois cuando el demente llamado Joker la mató a ella y a sus compañeros del Daily Planet. Ahora, ese Superman y todos los habitantes de esa ciudad fueron brutalmente asesinados por Parallox cuando ese Superman osó desafiar al tirano. Por todas partes, habían montañas de cadáveres. El Superman de esa ciudad estaba muerto y empalado. Encima de su cadaver había un cartel que decía "Así acaban todos aquellos que osan desafiarme.". El hombre tenía que pasar por encima de los cadáveres para poder continuar su camino.

-Ojalá llueva pronto.-Dijo el hombre misterioso.-Solamente así el olor a muerto no será tan fuerte. Que envidia me dais... Vosotros hace mucho que habéis muerto. Vosotros sois libres ya. Ojalá pueda acompañaros pronto.

Vivir en este mundo era un castigo. Si cometes la osadía de luchar contra Parallox, estás condenado a sufrir de la peor de las maneras. Si le jurabas lealtad, eras obligado a trabajar duramente para él. La única liberación que había era la muerte.

En ese momento, los gritos de una niña se escucharon. La chica fue atacada por alguien. Ese alguien agarró a la niña y la lanzó lejos. La niña chocó con el individuo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Esa cosa ha matado a mi madre! ¡Y VIENE A POR MÍ!

-¡Nekonneru! ¡Te arrancaré el corazón puro y se lo llevaré al Consejo Genético! ¡Nekonneru!

El daimon saltó sobre la niña. El misterioso hombre cubrió a la chica.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Yo te protegeré.

 _ **Capítulo 02: Traidor.**_

Megaman EXE y AtlurKabuteriMon consiguieron destruir el Sistema de Defensa del Palacio de Parallox. Gracias a eso, el Escuadrón Zeta pudo moverse sin problemas por el Coliseo Corrida. El grupo vio como el Capitán América luchaba contra King Ghidorah. Los Justice Riders habían muerto hace rato. El kaiju los devoró. Y ahora, King Ghidorah se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Steve Rogers.

-Ahora nos dividiremos.-Dijo Aki.-Yo, Red Robin, Axl, Suzuhara y Cam buscaremos la forma de sacar al Capitán de ahí. M'Gann, Psylocke, Iron Man y Jabu os encargaréis de sacar a la gente que hay encerradas en las celdas. Tomad.-Aki les dio un mapa a cada uno de los miembros del Escuadrón Zeta.-El difunto Rey Riku nos dio estos mapas del Coliseo Corrida. En él he marcado el punto donde debemos reunirnos una vez hayamos rescatado al Capitán y a la gente. Si alguien no aparece, será abandonado. ¿Queda claro?

-¡Sí Jefa!

-"Sé muy bien lo que pasa."-Pensaba M'Gann.-"Mi Conner murió porque decidió quedarse atrás y retrasar a ese asesino llamado Freezer.

 _ **Flashback**_

Superboy y M'Gann combatían contra soldados del ejército de Freezer que Parallox envió a Japón con el fin de aniquilar a la gente de Tokyo. Sunfire y Sailor Mars, miembros de la resistencia, atacaron y destruyeron una base que el tirano instaló en el país del Sol Naciente. Los Soldados de Freeer dejaron muy malheridos a los dos guerreros nipones. Por suerte para ellos, Superboy y M'Gann llegaron a tiempo. El clon de Superman y la marciana de Tierra-16 lograron derrotar a los soldados.

-¡Lo logramos!-Gritó M'Gann contenta. Pero esa felicidad despareció cuando la marciana vio como un rayo atravesaba el hombro de Conner.-¡CONNER!

El chico cayó al suelo. La herida no dejaba de soltar sangre.

-¡Argh!

-¡Oh! ¡Sigue vivo! ¡Mucha gente que ha recibido ese ataque no vive para contarlo! Serías un buen guerrero para mi ejército. Lástima que Parallox os quiera muertos.

-M'... M'Gann. Saca a Sailor Mars, a Sunfire y a todos los que puedas de aquí. Yo me encargaré de despistar a Freezer...

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡HAZME CASO!

Superboy se lanzó contra Freezer y le golpeó duramente en la cara. Un hilo de sangre salió de la nariz de Freezer. El tirano espacial sintió como la ira inundaba su cuerpo. Freezer comenzó a darle una paliza a Superboy. Mientras, los miembros de la resistencia lograron sacar a los ciudadanos que aún seguían vivos.

-¡Conner! ¡Vamos!

-M-me temo que aquí nos separamos. Te quiero, M'Gann.

Una enorme esfera de energía desintegró a Superboy. M'Gann se quedó paralizada. Sailor Mars tuvo que sacarla de ahí.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Buscaremos la forma de resucitarlo! ¡Parallox pagará caro toda su maldad!

Freezer comenzó a buscar a los rebeldes. Pero no los localizaba. El tirano, furioso, comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía contra la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estais, cobardes?

-¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cuánto humo! ¡La barbacoa te ha salido mal, Freezer! ¡BAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Payaso!

-¿Payaso? Payaso no... ¡Joker! Concretamente el Joker del Universo DCAU, pero saltemonos esos pequeños detalles sin importancia.-El Joker se acercó a Freezer y le puso una mano encima. El tirano se quitó a Joker de encima.-¡Vale, vale! ¡Estás furioso! ¡Jejejeje! ¡Ya los pillarás! ¡Bueno! ¡Me largo!

Freezer miraba confuso como el Joker abandonaba el lugar.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-"¡Un día te vengaré y mataré a ese dictador!"

-¿Estás bien, M'Gann? ¿Podrás hacer esta misión? Puedo pedirle a Bartolomeo que...

-¡Sí, Jefa! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡Escuadrón Zeta! ¡Adelante!

El Escuadrón Zeta comenzó a actuar. El grupo de M'Gann, Psylocke, Iron Man de Tierra-IMAA y Jabu derribó a los soldados que vigilaban las celdas y comenzó a liberar a los presos.

-Esto es raro.-Dijo Jabu.-Esta celda está vacía.

-¿Habrá algún infiltrado entre los soldados de Parallox?-Se preguntó Iron Man.-A lo mejor no somos los únicos que luchamos contra Parallox.

-No es eso, hombre de hojalata.-Dijo la prisionera que gritaba al inicio del espectáculo desde su celda.-Esos cuatro inútiles han escapado gracias a la ayuda de un gato. Pero no llegarán muy lejos esos inútiles. Los soldados de Parallox los alcanzarán pronto.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Por vuestra culpa el Capitán América está donde está!-Dijo M'Gann.-Sois lo peor. ¡Me dais asco! ¡Sois las peores versiones de Hawkman y Hawkwoman que he visto en mi vida!

Los presos eran Hawkman y Hawkwoman del Universo Flashpoint.

-¡Teniamos nuestros motivos mocosa!-Gritó Hawkwoman.-Somos todo lo que queda del Thanagar de nuestro Universo. De hecho, creo que somos los únicos supervivientes de nuestro universo.

-No es verdad.-Dijo Red Robin.- El Aquaman y la Wonder Woman de vuestro universo aún siguen vivos y trabajan para Parallox.

-¡Y mí qué!-Respondió de forma grosera Hawkwoman.-Si estuvierais en mi posición, me entenderíais. ¿Qué haríais vosotros si fuerias los únicos supervivientes de vuestra raza?

-¡YO TE ENTIENDO!-Gritó M'Gann.-¡Yo soy la única superviviente de mi Marte! ¡Y de mi universo quedamos pocos! ¡Pero yo no caería tan bajo! ¡Jamás traicionaría a mi escuadrón!

-Así que vosotros traicionasteis al Escuadrón Sigma.-Dijo Axl.-Así que es culpa vuestra que X esté gravemente dañado... Lo mejor será dejarlos aquí encerrados. Ser esclavos de Parallox será el castigo que estas dos ratas se merecen.

El escuadrón Zeta escapó con los presos que habían rescatado y dejaron atrás a Hawkman y a Hawkwoman.

-¡RATAS! ¡SI UN DÍA SALGO DE AQUÍ, IRÉ A POR VOSOTROS! ¡Y ME QUEDARÉ VUESTRAS CABEZAS COMO TROFEO! Aunque lo que más me gustaría ver es vuestras caras cuando veais a uno de los Shichibukais de Parallox. ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Cibermundo.**_

MegaMan EXE encontró entre los escombros del Sistema de Seguridad un cristal morado. Eso era un archivo que estaba protegido. Usó un Unlock y lo desbloqueó

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Esto es información que nos será vital para derrotar a Parallox! Volvamos a la base, AtlurKabuteriMon.

MegaMan EXE y AtlurKabuteriMon se disponían a abandonar el lugar, pero un láser los derribó.

-¡LaserMan!

-Estabáis tan ocupados con ShadeMan que no os fijasteis en mí. Pero yo no soy el peor de vuestros problemas.

MegaMan y AtlurKabuteriMon estaban paralizados. Detrás de LaserMan apareció Venjix, líder del Escuadrón Cibernético del Ejército de Parallox.

-¡Lo qué faltaba!-Gritó MegaMan EXE.

-El mismo Venjix ha venido en persona. Pero no podemos perder tiempo con él. Si permanecemos aquí más tiempo, los sistemas de Parallox localiarán la base. ¡Debemos huir, MegaMan!

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar?-Venjix comenzó a atacar a AtlurKabuteriMon. Mientras, LaserMan luchó contra MegaMan.

 _ **##########**_

En la arena del Coliseo, Steve seguía luchando contra Ghidorah. El kaiju soltó una gran llamarada contra el Capitán. Él se protegió con su escudo, pero la llamarada le hirió un brazo y una pierna. Ghidorah se disponía a comerse a Steve.

- **Bueno... Se acabó... Pensé que iba a durar más. Pero me equivoqué. Ya buscaré otra forma de divertirme.**

-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! ¿Dónde ha estado esta última hora?

- **Visitando a un amigo llamado Dimentor. Aunque debo decir que estaba algo raro... No parecía él...**

-¿Un amigo? Amo Parallox, jamás pensé que usted tuviera amigos.

- **¡DEJA DE URGAR EN MI PASADO! ¡MI VIDA NO TE INTERESA! ¡Diamante! Reune a los Líderes de mi Ejército. Debo hablar con ellos de un asunto importante.**

-¡Como ordene, Amo Parallox!

Parallox se disponía a abandonar el Coliseo, cuando de repente...

Un grito de Gatz le llamó la atención.

-¡AH! ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!? ¡Algo ha aparecido en la arena!

- **¿Y ahora qué?**

El EVA 03 y el zord de Cam, el ranger verde Ninja Storm aparecieron en la arena. Ambos mechas derribaron a Ghidorah.

-¿La Resistencia? ¿Aquí? Vaya... Me sorprenden. Y yo que pensaba que eran unos cobardes... Iré a por Pica y Trébol...

- **No. Ghidorah puede encargarse perfectamente de ellos dos. Lo que me gustaría saber es porque las alarmas no han sonado.**

Zeiun, antiguo esbirro de Lord Slug y que ahora era un gladiador de Parallox entró corriendo. Estaba muy malherido.

-Amo Parallox. Los presos... ¡Alguien los ha liberado! ¡Y ese alguien ha saboteado los sistemas de seguridad!

- **¡Cómo imaginaba! Si ves a un miembro de la Resistencia, sabes que hay otro cerca. ¡Malditas cucarachas! ¡Trébol, Diamante! ¡Encargáos de recuperar a los prisioneros!**

-¿Y yo qué hago?-Preguntó Divatox.-¿Me encargo de esos dos rebeldes?

Parallox iba a responder, pero en ese momento, varias descargas eléctricas golpearon el Coliseo Corrida.

- **¿¡Y ahora qué!?**

Una pantalla se activó. Cassidy y Butch aparecieron en ella.

-¡Amo! ¡Electrópolis nos ataca!

- **Ya veo... Lord Volt viene a rescatar a su querida Lady Quark, a la cual utilicé como bateria para mi máquina... ¡Divatox, Trébol, Diamante, Zeiun! ¡Encargaos de esos rebeldes! ¡Yo personalmente recibiré al ejército de Electrópolis!**

Parallox se teletransportó. Los esbirros le hicieron caso y fueron a encargarse de los intrusos.

 _ **#########**_

Bartolomeo miraba como los ejércitos de Electrópolis atacaban la base de Parallox. La gente de Kasukabe animaba a los ejércitos de Electrópolis. Pero esos gritos se apagaron en el mismo momento en que vieron aparecer a Parallox.

-¡GAH! El tirano en persona ha aparecido. Espero que la Jefa y los demás estén bien.-Dijo Bartolomeo.

Los ejércitos de Electrópolis centraron su atención en Parallox.

- **¡Me alegra que hayas decidido visitarme, Princesa Fern! ¡O debería llamarte Liana!**

-¡Vete al Infierno! ¡Acabaré contigo y liberaré a madre!

La Princesa Fern ató a Parallox con ramas y raices.

- **¡Je! ¡Tu poder es similar al de la Cosa del Pantano! ¿Sabes? Él intentó este mismo truco contra mí hace un mes.** -Parallox expulsó energía y se liberó de su prisión.- **Y esto mismo hice.**

-¡Fuego!

Los tanques comenzaron a disparar contra Parallox. El tirano creó una barrera que repelía los ataques. Uno de ellos cayó cerca de donde estaban Bartolomeo y los civiles de Kasukabe. Bartolomeo protegió a todo el mundo usando los poderes de la fruta Bari Bari.

-¡A ver si tienen más cuidado! ¡Casi nos matan!

El General Blue aprovechó que Bartolomeo estaba despistado para escapar. Blue corrió hacia la base. Allí fue detenido por Cassidy y Butch.

-¡Alto! ¡Ide... ¡UGH!

Blue golpeó en la cara a Butch.

-¡General Blue! Entonces... Él de antes era...

-¡Un impostor, inútiles! ¡Los de la Resistencia se han hecho pasar por mí! ¡Vayamos dentro! ¡Debemos detenerlos!

Los tres iban a entrar, pero una barrera los estampó contra una pared.

-¿Pensabas qué ibas a escapar tan fácilmente? ¡Nadie escapa de Bartolomeo!

Bartolomeo agarró a Blue, Cassidy y Butch y los ató junto con el resto de soldados.

 _ **########**_

El hombre misterioso decapitó a Nekonneru con un ataque de energía. Pero el daimon seguía moviéndose. La cabeza se convirtió en piezas de puzzle y se volvieron a unir al cuerpo.

-¡Nekonneru!

-¡Se ha regenerado!-Gritó la chica.-¡Es como ese demonio llamado Bu!

Al oir el nombre de Bu, el hombre sufrió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-¡Argh! ¡Mi cabeza!

El daimon Nekonneru aprovechó para atacar al hombre. Éste se recuperó enseguida y fulminó totalmente al daimon. Un puzzle cayó al suelo, y de él salió una semilla blanca que se rompió, dejando escapar a un espíritu oscuro.

-Ya está. Solucionado. Dime niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Y usted cómo se llama?

-No lo recuerdo. Solamente puedo recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido durante este año terrible...

-¡Qué mal! ¡Ojalá alguien derrote a Parallox y por fin podamos olvidar este infierno!-Dijo Tomoyo llorando. El hombre la consoló.

-Eso no ocurrirá, niña.-Dijo una voz.-¡El reino de Parallox será infinito! ¡Hn!

-¡Deidara! ¡Un cazador de Parallox! ¡Debemos huir! ¡Él es más peligroso que los Daimons!

-¿Huir? ¡No! ¡De eso nada! Vosotros seréis testigos de mi nueva obra de arte. ¡Hn!

-¡Kihihihiiii! ¡Qué sorpresa! Quedaba otra persona viva en esta ciudad.-Dijo Caribou.-Yo pensaba que solamente quedaba la niña...

-¡KYYAH! ¡Y viene con los piratas de Caribou! ¡Es el fin!

-¡Tú!-Dijo Caribou señalando a uno de sus esbirros.-¿No se suponía que aquí ya no quedaba más gente?

-¡Eso creía yo también!-Dijo el soldado.-Parece ser que la máquina rastreadora ya no fun... ¡ARGH!

Caribou envolvió en barro al soldado y comenzó a asfixiarlo. El soldado murió al momento.

-¡Caribou! ¡No era necesario matarlo ahora!

-¡Kihihihiiiiii! ¡Un buen soldado jamás le echa la culpa a las armas e instrumentos que utiliza! Déjame a mí, Deidara. Yo me encargaré del hombre y de la niña. Sobre ellos ha caído el castigo divino. ¡Dios lo vé todo! ¡Kihihiiiii! ¡Dios! ¡Acoge las almas de estos pobres pecadores! ¡Morid!

Caribou se convirtió en una gran masa de barro y se lanzó sobre Tomoyo y el hombre, pero un láser tumbó a Caribou.

-¡No tan rápido!

-¡OYE! ¿Quién se atreve?

-¡Ju! Mira bien Caribou. La resistencia está aquí. Concretamente el Escuadrón Phi, mejor conocido como la Justice Avengers. ¡Hn!

Antes de unirse a la resistencia, habitantes de las Tierras que formaban los Multiversos DC y Marvel decidieron unir fuerzas y crear el grupo Justice Avengers. Su líder es Superman de New Earth. El grupo acabó uniéndose a la Resistencia y aceptó en sus filas a héroes de otros Universos.

Ante Deidara y Caribou estaban Cíclope (Scott Summers), Batman de New Earth, Sailor Jupiter, Ruby Moon, Hwoarang, Magneto, Grey Fullbuster, Yamato y MetalGaruruMon, y Silver el Erizo.

-Hemos venido a salvar a toda la gente que se refugiaba aquí.

-¿Un poco tarde para eso, no? ¡Hn! El Poderoso Amo Parallox aniquiló a toda la gente que vivía aquí hace medio año. Es cierto que la gente se mueve y va de lugar en lugar para evitar a los Cazadores. Pero el grupo que se acababa de instalar aquí acaba de morir. ¡Hn!

Las lágrimas de Tomoyo confirmaban lo que Deidara dijo. Tomoyo y su madre abandonaron Tomoeda, o lo que quedaba de ella, y se unieron a un grupo de nómadas. Cuando este grupo llegó al Metrópolis que pertenecía a Tierra-22 del Multiverso DC (Nota: La tierra de Kingdom Come para ser más exactos), fueron emboscados por Caribou, Deidara y un grupo de Daimons. Tomoyo logró sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de ese hombre.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es el hombre que va con esa chica?

-¡Yo sí!-Dijo Batman.-Pero ya hablaremos de él más tarde. Ocupémonos de Deidara, Caribou y los Daimons.

Los Justice Avengers se enfrentaron a Deidara a Caribou y a los monstruos que acompañaban a los cazadores.

Deidara invocó a un pájaro de arcilla y se subió a él. Desde el aire, Deidara comenzó a arrojar explosivos contra los héroes. Pero Cíclope y Batman los destruyeron antes de que pudieran hacer daño a alguien.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atacad!

Caribou ordenó a sus hombres y a los Daimons que acabaran con las vidas de los miembros de la Resistencia y de Tomoyo.

Coribou se lanzó contra Magneto. Pensó que sería fácil acabar con él porque era viejo. Se disponía a golpear al mutante con su pala. Pero cometió un grave error.

-¿Me atacas con un objeto metálico? Ese error le costará la vida a tu hermano.

Magneto uso la pala para decapitar a Caribou. La cabeza del pirata cayó al suelo, pero su cuerpo seguía aún en pie.

-Vaya... Lo olvidé. Eres lo que los habitantes de Tierra-OP llaman un usuario de fruta Logia.

-¡Kihihihihihi! ¡Soy invencible! A no ser que me ataqueis con Haki... ¡ARGH!

Cíclope le disparó un láser a Caribou. El ataque le quemó el abdomen.

-¡Hermano!

Coribou y el resto de la banda de Caribou fueron a por Cíclope. Sailor Jupiter se puso entre el antiguo líder de los X-Men y los piratas.

-¡Super Supreme Thunder!

La Sailor electrocutó a los piratas. Éstos cayeron al suelo con graves quemaduras y noqueados.

-El Amo se equivocó al dejar que estos idiotas formaran equipo conmigo...¡Hn!

Ruby Moon y Silver atacaron a Deidara y lo destruyeron.

-¿Tan fácil?-Dijo Silver.

-Veo que no he podido engañaros con mi doble. Lo que habéis destruído era una copia hecha de arcilla.

El Deidara de verdad apareció montado sobre un dragón de arcilla y comenzó a lanzar explosivos sobre los miembros de la Resistencia y sus aliados.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado Deidara!

-¿Por qué te alarmas? Puedes regenerarte, ¿no?

-Debemos salir de aquí.-Dijo Magneto.-Es tu turno.

Magneto habló con alguien por un comunicador. En el cielo apareció alguien volando.

-¡TAIYOKEN!

Un destello cegó a Deidara, Caribou y a los Daimons. Los miembros de la resistencia aprovecharon para escapar con Tomoyo y el misterioso hombre.

-¡Tsk! ¡Han huído! ¡Y se han llevado a la chica!

-No importa, Deidara. El Amo Parallox nunca descubrirá que una niña ha escapado de nuestras garras. Volvamos al laboratorio.

 _ **########**_

 _ **CiberMundo.**_

MegaMan EXE y TentoMon lo tenían difícil. Venjix y LaserMan trabajaban en equipo y eran imparables.

-¡Ahora desapareced!

Venjix y LaserMan se disponían a eliminar a MegaMan y a TentoMon. En ese momento, disparos golpearon a los dos villanos.

-¿Quién?-Dijo Venjix mientras bucaba al individuo que les había atacado.

-Conozco esta forma de atacar.-Dijo LaserMan.-¡Da la cara, SearchMan!

SearchMan EXE se quitó el camuflaje y reveló el lugar desde donde estaba atacando.

-¡MegaMan! ¡Regresa a la base! ¡Rápido! ¡Se te acaba el tiempo!

-¡Muchas gracias, SearchMan!

MegaMan cogió a TentoMon y escaparon por un portal. Venjix y LaserMan se centraron en SearchMan.

-SearchMan de Sharo... Veo que Electrópolis no es la única que ha decidido atacar al Amo Parallox.

-¡LaserMan! ¡Venjix! ¡Hoy será el día en el que Parallox caerá definitivamente!

LaserMan y Venjix iban a atacar a SearchMan, pero una enorme explosión los destruyó. El ataque fue obra de Bass EXE

-¡Bass EXE! ¡El legendario destructor!

SearchMan no sabía porque estaba aquí. Tampoco sabía de que lado estaba.

-Si crees que he venido a salvarte te equivocas, basura informática. Tampoco trabajo para Parallox. He venido aquí porque noté la presencia de MegaMan EXE. Pero se ha ido...

Bass EXE desapareció. SearchMan recibió la orden de su operador Laika y regresó a su base en Sharo.

 _ **########**_

Parallox seguía jugando con lo que quedaba del ejército de Electrópolis. Con su mano, estaba estrujando a la Princesa Fern.

- **Mi mundo sería perfecto si no hubieran insectos que e revelaran contra mí. Pero eso puede cambiar. Te confesaré un secreto. Sé como puedo reescribir toda la exitencia. Solamente tengo que viajar a Sharack, que es el Nexo del Omniverso. Allí hay una sala que el Padre de Todo usó para crear la Existencia. Solamente tengo que llegar hasta allí y usar esa misma sala para obtener mi mundo perfecto. Tranquila, tú vivirás en ese mundo. Como una de mis esbirras. Al igual que todo ser vivo.**

Parallox vio como Lord Volt, líder de Electrópolis y padre de la Princesa Fern llegó volando.

-¡Suelta a mi hija, loco!

 **-Vaya... El padre viene a proteger a su cachorro.-** Parallox generó energía y convirtió en cenizas a Fern.

-¡NO!

- **¡Jajajajaja! Primero pierdes a tu mujer y ahora pierdes a tu hija. La suerte no está de tu lado, Volt. Y creeme. No será la única desgracia que hoy te ocurra.**

Parallox creó una efera de energía y la lanzó a lo lejos. La esfera cayó sobre Electrópolis, destruyendo toda la ciudad y aniquilando a toda su población.

-¡MALDITO SEAS PARALLOX!

Lord Volt atacó con todas sus energías a Parallox. Pero no podía hacer nada.

- **Pierdo el tiempo contigo. Ya me he cansado te tu existencia. Te he dejado vivir demasiado tiempo.**

Con su pensamiento, Parallox convirtió a Volt en cenizas.

- **Ahora regresaré a palacio. Es hora de reunir a todo mi ejército. Ya va siendo hora de aniquilar a esta asquerosa Resistencia.**

Bartolomeo y la gente de Kasukabe estaban bien escondidos. Y estaban aterrorizados tras ver lo que Parallox hizo con la gente de Electrópolis.

 _ **#######**_

El escuadrón Zeta y los prisioneros llegaron a la salida del Coliseo. Cam y Touji mataron a King Ghidorah y salvaron al Capitán América.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya somos libres!-Dijo Gatz. El comentarista se unió a los fugitivos. Estaba harto de seguir las órdenes de Parallox. Pero en ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Gritó Akatsuchi, uno de los prisioneros que era obligado a combatir en el coliseo.

La roca comenzó a tomar la forma de Pica, uno de los Ejecutivos de Doflamingo. Junto a él aparecieron Diamante, Trebol y Divatox. Esta última iba en su Zord.

-¡Ahora! Acabaré con vosotros. Es el deseo de Parallox.

-¡Behehehe! ¡No escapareis! ¡Estais en una situación pegajosa!

-¡Los ejecutivos de Doflamingo!-Gritó Psylocke.

-¿Dónde está Doflamingo?

-¡Oh! ¡Doffy está con un amigo! Está llevando a cabo un plan que le dará más poder.

-¡Charleston!-Pica creó espinas de roca que se clavaron en el zord de Cam y en el EVA 04. El EVA 04 quedó gravemente dañados. El ord de Cam estalló en mil pedazos. Por suerte, su piloto logró escapar a tiempo con el Capitán América.

El Divazord y Pica iban a acabar con Cam y el Capitán América, pero una tormenta eléctrica se desató en ese momento.

-¡THUNDER BREAK!

Era el Great Mazinger, que atacó a los dos gigantes con un ataque eléctrico. Diamante y Trébol se despistaron con la llegada del Great Mazinger. El Escuadrón Zeta aprovechó para escapar.

-¡¿A dónde creeis que vais?!

-¡NEEEEEEE! ¡No escapareis! ¡Beta Beta...

Aki lanzó contra el suelo una bomba de gas de Batman. El gas aturdió temporalmente a los Ejecutivos y a la Shichibukai. El Escuadrón Zeta escapó del Coliseo. Por desgracia, tuvieron que dejar atrás a Touji, que fue rodeado por los esbirros de Divatox.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Han escapado!-Gritó Divatox nerviosa.

-Tranquila.-Respondió Diamante.-Ya se encargará de ellos él. Me da rabia confiar en él, después de todo lo que le hizo a mi familia.

-¡Cierto! ¡No sé como Parallox lo dejó unirse a su ejército!

-¿De quién hablais?-Preguntó Divatox la cual estaba confusa.

-Je, je, je...

El Escuadrón Zeta se reunió con Bartolomeo.

-Ya podemos irnos...

-¡ROOM!

Un círculo azulado se formó alrededor del Escuadrón Zeta.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡RECONOZCO ESTA TÉCNICA!-Gritó Bartolomeo.

-Así que el rumor era cierto...

Divatox agarró a Diamante, él cual no paraba de reir.

-¡¿Quieres decirme de quién se trata?!

-De uno de tus compañeros, Divatox. Hablo del "Cirujano de la Muerte". ¡El Shichibukai Trafalgar Law!

El Escuadrón Zeta logró salvar a todos los prisioneros del Coliseo. Pero se toparon con un traidor.

¿Podrán escapar de Trafalgar Law, el esbirro más leal de Parallox?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota: ¿** Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo de este fic? Dentro de poco sabreis por qué Law se ha unido a Parallox. Y también sabréis quien es el misterioso hombre que ha salvado a Tomoyo.

Y ahora, a responder reviews.

- **Loser93:** Aquí lo tienes. Perdón por el retraso. Tenía cosas urgentes que hacer. ¡Pero no volverá a pasar! ¡Espero!

 **-Ultimate Dimetor:** Ya lo has visto. El Capi se ha salvado. Pilaf y Gargamel saldrán en el próximo capítulo.

 **-BRANDON369:** Gracias. El Capitán América se ha salvado. De momento. Ahora están frente a Law.

 **-baraka108:** Ahora que lo dices... Pues sí. Tienes razón. Después de escribir el primer capítulo leí algo de Secret Wars... ¡Y el Mundo de Doom es idéntico al de Parallox! Y ya sabrás más adelante donde se encuentran algunos héroes.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. El secreto

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

 **-Subaru Ikari, Parallox, Grozzler, Lord Quimecha y Mehime son obra mía.**

 **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor. Lean sus fics, Son geniales.**

(-)

-¡ROOM!

Un círculo azulado se formó alrededor del Escuadrón Zeta.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡RECONOZCO ESTA TÉCNICA!-Gritó Bartolomeo.

-Así que el rumor era cierto... ¡Te has unido a Parallox, Trafalgar Law!

 _ **Capítulo 03: El secreto.**_

Trafalgar Law, shichibukai y el esbirro más leal del tirano Parallox, estaba frente al Escuadrón Zeta.

Por otro lado, Parallox apareció en las celdas donde tenía a sus esclavos encerrados. Vio que solamente dos estaban encerrados en sus celdas todavía.

-¡El gran Parallox se digna a hacer acto de presencia! ¿Has venido a matarnos? ¡Adelante! ¡No caeré sin dar antes batalla!

- **No. No os mataré. Puedo ver que en vosotros hay un deseo de venganza. ¿Será por qué la Resistencia os ha dejado aquí encerrados?**

-¡Exacto! ¡Pienso acabar con ellos tras haber salido e aquí y haberte matado!

- **Yo tengo un plan mejor. Uno en él que vives. Te daré la libertad si acabas con los rebeldes que han osado atacar mi Coliseo.**

En la cara de Hawkgirl de Flashpoint surgió una risa maléfica.

-Me parece bien...

 _ **########**_

Gargamel y la banda Pilaf lograron salir del Coliseo evadiendo la fuerte vigilancia.

-Bien, hemos escapado. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Venganza!-Gritó Gargamel.

-¿Y cómo vamos a vengarnos de un tipo que puede destruir a varios Supermen a la vez?-Preguntó Pilaf.

-Yo os puedo ayudar en eso.

Un hombre que usaba ropas rojas apareció ante la banda Pilaf y el inepto hechicero Gargamel. El hombre iba acompañado por hombres lagartos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Deimos. Y tengo una solución para el problema llamado Parallox.

 _ **#########**_

El Escuadrón Beta y los evacuados de Odaiba, entre los cuales estaban Hikari y Takeru, entraron en la estación de tren de Odaiba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Esta es la base de la Resistencia?

-No, Takeru. Aquí cogeremos el tren e iremos a ella.

Un TrailMon, digimon con forma de tren de Tierr-DF, apareció. La resistencia y los refugiados subieron al tren. TrailMon se los llevó por un Tubo Boom. Koushiro mejoró a los TrailMons para que tuvieran la habilidad de abrir Tubos Boom y facilitar así el trasnporte de refugiados.

El Escuadrón Beta llegó a la base de la Resistencia, que se encontraba en el Monte Paozu. Allí fueron recibidos por Kasumi Tendo de Tierra-RT y por el vigilante de la entrada, Cloud Strife.

-Hola Ranma. Hola Lum. Bienvenidos. Veo que traeis gente.

-Sí, Kasumi. Por favor, llevalos al interior de la base.

-¿La Jefa está en la base?-Preguntó Dead End.

-No. Están en el Coliseo salvando al Capitán América.-Respondió Cloud.-Pero tardan un poco en volver.

-Eso es porque se han encontrado con el traídor.-Dijo Viola, la cual fue a recibir a los recién llegados junto con Koushiro. Hikari y Takeru fueron a saludar a su camarada.

-Deberiamos ayudarles...

-No, Shun. Ellos podrán salir de esa.

 _ **########**_

-¡Takt!

Law usó su poder para lanzar enormes rocas contra el Escuadrón Zeta.

-¡Barrier!

Bartolomeo protegió a sus camaradas usando su habilidad.

-¡Unicorn Gallop!

Jabu atacó a Law. Pero el Shichibukai escapó usando su habilidad. Luego, Law cortó en varios trozos a Jabu.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

M'Gann y Psylocke atacaron a Law con sus poderes psíquicos. M'Gann le leyó la mente a Law.

 _ **Flashback.**_

El Escuadrón Sigma, formado por Megaman X, Hawkman y Hawkwoman de Flashpoint, los Piratas Heart y los Rangers Overdrive estaban luchando contra monstruos de Rita y Youmas de Beryl.

De repente...

Una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar. Los Youmas y los monstruos de Rita murieron en la explosión. X, los rangers, los thanagarianos y los Heart Pirates escaparon gracias a los poderes de la Ope Ope.

El autor de la matanza fue...

-¡PARALLOX!

El mismo tirano hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Law.

-Estoy aquí por ti, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué os negais a aceptar mi mandato? ¿Puedo daros lo que quereis? ¡Un mundo sin Mavericks! ¡Sin Monstruos! ¡Un mundo con un Thanagar intacto! ¡Incluso os puedo devolver a vuestros seres amados!

Parallox alzó su mano. En ella apareció el alma de alguien que Law conocía muy bien.

-¡Cora-san!

Rocinante intentaba decirle algo a Law.

-¡No uses tus poderes de la Nagi Nagi para hablar!

Rocinante desapareció.

-Ya habéis visto que no miento. ¿Que vais a hacer?

-Aceptamos tus órdenes gustosamente.-Gritaron HawkMan y Hawkwoman. Esto asombró a sus camaradas.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Queremos a Thanagar de vuelta!

-¡No podéis hablar en serio! Law, eres el líder del Escuadrón Sigma. Di algo.

-Yo acepto.-Dijo Law. Esto sorprendió a sus camaradas.

-Captain...-Dijo Bepo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hawkman! ¡Hawkwoman! ¡Acabad con aquellos que me niegan! ¡Hacedlo por Thanagar!

Los hombres halcón mtaron enseguida a los Rangers Overdrive. Iban a atacar a los Piratas Heart, pero X los protegió. Hawkman estrozó gravemente a X. Hawkwoman se lanzó contra Bepo, Shachi y Penguin, pero Law los protegió.

-Aceptaré tus órdenes, Parallox. Pero quiero que ellos sigan vivos.

-Como quieras. Law.

Parallox resucitó a Rocinante. Pero el villano lo encerró a él y a los Piratas Heart en una torre que creó con sus poderes.

-Ellos vivirán aquí. Para asegurarme de que no me traicionas. Law, te nombró miembro de mis Shichibukai. Vosotros, Hawkman y Hawkwoman, seréis mis gladiadores. Luchareis contra mis presos.

-¡Bien!

Parallox se llevó a sus nuevos subordinados con él. Más tarde, Axl encontró a X. Intentó salvar a Rocinante y a los Piratas Heart de la torre, pero una fuerte barrera le impedía pasar. Axl tuvo que conformarse con llevarse a X de vuelta a la base.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Eso es lo que pasa...-Dijo M'Gann llorando.

-¡No te he dado permiso para entrar en mi mente!-Dijo Law. El Shichibukai vio a lo lejos como los Thanagarianos del Universo Flashpoint venían volando.-¡Marchaos! ¡Yo me encargo de esos dos!

El Escuadrón Zeta regresó a la base con la gente rescatada. Law usó su Room para cortar en varios pedazos a los Thanagarianos. También les cortó la cara de forma que no pudieran hablar.

Parallox apareció con la Familia Donquixote, los piratas de Divatox y varios soldados. Touji estaba atado y malherido. El chico se quedó atrás para ganar tiempo. Pero Trébol y Diamante le dieron una paliza.

 **-Law. ¿Qué hacen esos dos así?**

-Amo Parallox. Estos dos me intentaron atacar a traición. Por su culpa, los asquerosos rebeldes escaparon.

- **No debí confiar en ellos. ¡Divatox! Envía los pedazos de estas ratas al laboratorio de mis científicos. Tomoe, Gero y Cortex ya sabrán que hacer con esta escoria.**

-Bien. Mi sexy y poderoso amo.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese?-Dijo Law señalando a Touji.

 **-Lo mismo que con los otros pilotos de EVA.**

Parallox hizo aparecer un Starro con sus poderes y se lo puso en la cara a Touji.

- **Bien. Ya tengo al que me faltaba para mi plan perfecto.-** Parallox lanzó un comunicado a sus esbirros usando sus poderes psíquicos.- **¡Esbirros! ¡Reunios todos en mi palacio! ¡Ya va siendo hora de exterminar a la Resistencia!**

Parallox y sus esbirros regresaron al Coliseo. Law se quedó callado y decidió ir con ellos.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de la Resistencia.**_

El Escuadrón Zeta llegó a la base con los refugiados. Aki fue recibida por Kasumi, Tessa, Batman y Magneto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Testarossa?

-Sí. El grupo de Magneto se ha encontrado con una persona que no debería estar aquí.-Dijo Tessa.

-No te he entendido.

-Míralo por ti misma.

Aki vio al hombre que Magneto y su grupo encontraron. El hombre se quitó la capucha.

-¡No puede ser! Access...

-Así que ese es mi nombre...

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No. Solamente recuerdo que, cuando desperte, Parallox terminó de conquistar este mundo. Lo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí?

-Verás. Mehime nos contó que Parallox te usó para dar poder a una máquina que unió toda la realidad. Luego, Drago se fusionó con esa máquina. Y Parallox acabó absorbiendo a Drago y a la máquina. Y por lo tanto a ti.

-¿Quieres decir que yo debería estar dentro de Parallox?

-Sí. Pero de alguna forma escapaste. Contigo, la lucha contra Parallox será más fácil.

-Pero, no recuerdo nada... ¿Cómo puedo ayudaros?

-Vamos a solucionar tu pequeño problema.-Dijo Aki. M'Gann y Psylocke entraron en la mente de Access y comenzaron a repararla.

-¡AH!-Gritaron las dos psíquicas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Aki.

-Hemos visto la verdad...-Dijo Psylocke.

-¿Verdad?

-Sí. Nosotros no deberiamos existir.-Dijo M'Gann.-Somos un error.

-¿Cómo que un error?-Dijo Magneto.

-Mirad.-M'Gann unió las mentes de todos los presentes a la de Access.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Access y Mehime flotaban por el vacío entre Universos.

-¿Has inspeccionado todas las Tierras que nacieron tras la Crisis de Parallox?

-Sí, Mehime. Casi todas tienen en común una cosa. La Justice Power Society of Avengers. Pero hay una que me preocupa. Una en la que Parallox ganó y está conquistando la Tierra Fusionada.

-¡No! ¡Parallox existe! Justo ahora que Grozlerr ha comenzado su ataque.

-No te preocupes. Iré a esa Tierra y ayudaré a los héroes.

-Ten cuidado...

Access puso rumbo a la Tierra-28714. Antes de llegar vio a Parallox hablando con un tipo que no había visto en su vida.

-¡Parallox! ¿Y quién es el otro?

Parallox hablaba con un ser de otro Megaverso. Su nombre...

Dimentor.

Ambos villanos desaparecieron, pero Dimentor regresó. Dejó algo en el Asteroide en el que estaban hablando.

-Tal vez no pueda acceder a los multiversos FF-MCDU, pero puedo ofrecer una pequeña ayuda a sus héroes, sin importar si la toman o no-Dijo colocando un aparato en el asteroide-Este es un prototipo, pero espero y sirva, este aparto impide la alternación de universos y multiverso, por lo que mientras este activado solo habrá una versión de la historia y no se dividirá en distintas realidades alternativas, usare uno de estos en el momento final de mi plan, solo un héroe lo tiene que encontrar, pero para ello tendrá que venir aquí, aunque también Parallox también lo podría usar, por lo que se tiene que usar en el momento que asegure la victoria, solo espero que de llegar a usarse sea para bien, aunque tal vez este cachivache ni funcione por ser solo un prototipo, aun así le daré un nombre… será el ¡"Anti-alterainador"!... Eso se oyó muy Doofenshmirtz de Tierra P&F… mejor simplemente lo llamare "Anti-alternador" sin tanto revuelo, pero como no dejo instrucciones de que es para que sirve, en el caso de que sirva, supongo que pueden llamarle como quieran-Dijo antes de irse.

Access se quedó en silencio.

-Es bueno ver que hay gente buena más allá de las paredes de este Mundo.

Access iba a recoger el Antialterainador... Perdón, el "Anti-Alternador", pero...

Una explosión destruyó el asteroide. Un rombo negro apareció ante Access. El Anti-Alternador cayó a Tierra-27814

-¡La nave de Lord Quimecha! ¿Quién lo habrá liberado?

Lord Quimecha salió de su nave y apareció ante Access.

-¡Access! ¡Guardián de la Realidad! Tu vigilas los Universos... ¡Así que debes saber donde está el Punto de Fuga!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no te lo diré!

Access atacó a Lord Quimecha, pero el villano se protegió con un escudo.

-¡Onda Caos!

Lord Quimecha atacó a Access. El ataque mandó a Access a Tierra-28714. Nada más entrar, el guardián recibió una descarga.

Hay una norma en el Omniverso que dice que Access debe ser único. Una singularidad multiversal. Si llega a nacer una copia y Access entra en el Universo donde está la copia, esto podría tener consecuencias catastróficas para Access.

Access perdió la memoria y cayó en picado a Tierra-28714. Lord Quimecha fue tras él, pero al notar la energía de Parallox, el villano se detuvo.

-¡Parallox sigue vivo en este Universo! Mejor no entrar en él... Sólo el Amo Grozlerr puede con él.

Lord Quimecha regresó a su base y partió en busca de aquel que sabía donde estaba el Punto de Fuga. Pero el villano se encontró con la nave de Subaru Ikari de Tierra-F y comenzó a atacarla.

Access espertó en una ciudad que acababa de ser ocupada por las fuerzas de Parallox. El joven, sin recordar nada, escapó y viajó por Tierra-28714 durante todo un año.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-¡YA VEO! ¡Este Universo es un "What If?"! ¡Me encantaban esos cómics!

-¡Deadpool! ¡Nos has asustado!-Gritó Aki.

-Perdón, preciosa.

Deadpool abanonó la sala.

-Ya veo... Por eso no debemos existir...

-No. Toda vida es correcta, Bruce. Nadie es un incidente. Hay muchas tierras como la vuestra en el Omniverso.

-Ya veo... Y no soy Bruce.-Batman se quitó la máscara.

-¡Dick! ¿Y Bruce?

-Infiltrado entre las tropas de Parallox como Matches Mallone.

-Ya veo... Debemos reunirnos todos. ¿Dónde están Goku y los demás?

 _ **########**_

 **Laboratorios del Palacio de Parallox.**

Parallox tenía a su servicio muchos científicos expertos en varios campos de la ciencia.

Divatox llevaba en una caja los pedazos de los Thanagarianos.

-Tomad. El Amo deja que hagais con ellos lo que vosotros queráis.

Mister Siniestro y el Doctor Tomoe, que volvía a estar bajo el control de Germatoid, miraron el interior de la caja.

-No nos interesa. Ya hemos analizado especímenes thanagarianos. ¿Por qué no nos dejas ese especímen kriptoniano que tienes esclavizado?

-¡Nunca Germatoid! ¡Es mio! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Ah! He oído rumores de que Parallox está furioso con vosotros... El Amo quiere a sus Soldados pronto. Y como no los tengais en breve... ¡Al foso de los Zombies! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos hacer las cosas rápido!

-Cierto, Nathaniel. La ciencia necesita su tiempo... ¡Bahahahahaaaa! ¿Le mostramos a nuestra querida Divatox al primero de nuestros Solados?

-Bien...

Germatoid encendió una luz. La luz reveló a un hombre desnudo atado a unas cuerdas.

-¿Sobornandome con un buen espectáculo? ¡Puedo pedirle al amo que os dé más tiempo!

-¡No es eso, Divatox!-Siniestro apretó un botón y el joven cayó a un enorme recipiente que contenía una sustancia rosada. El hombre acabó disuelto.

-¡PUAJ! ¡Horrendo! Y que desperdicio de hombre...

De repente, la masa rosada cogió forma humana. El ser se parecía a Bu, pero sin la antena.

-¿Estáis creando un ejército de Bus?-Preguntó Divatox.

-Sí. Yo les llamo B-Soldiers.-Dijo Germatoid.

-Parallox está purgando al Bu original de la influencia del Agente Naranja. Y como el Amo teme que Bu vuelva a hacer una tontería como la que hizo al absorber a Larfleeze temporalmente...

-¡Quiere tener un seguro y crear a un ejército de Bus! ¡JAAAJAJAJAJAJA! Además, ha sido fácil crear a un ser así. Bu y mis Daimons no son tan diferentes...

-Una cosa... ¿Estos convierten a la gente en chocolate?

-No tienen ningún poder de Bu...

- **Pues son un fracaso.-** Parallox apareció en el laboratorio.- **Volved a empezar de cero.**

-¡No me has dejado terminar!-Dijo Germatoid.-Como decía, no tienen ningú poder a excepción de la absorción. La absorción es una habilidad natural de Bu.

- **Excelentes. Quiero verlos en acción.-** Parallox miró a los pedazos de los Thanagarianos. Los cogió y los volvió a montar. Hawkman y Hawkwoman aparecieron ante el B-Soldier. Siniestro creó otro B-Soldier para que la lucha fuera más pareja.

-¡Amo! ¡Law... ¡AAAAAAARGH!

-¡PIEDAD! ¡AAARGH!

Hawkman y Hawkwoman fueron absorbidos por los B-Soldiers. Los B-Soldiers tenían ahora alas en la espalda y usaban las armaduras y las armas de los Thanagarianos.

-¿Quiere saber más de los B-Soldiers? Sólo pueden absorber a un individuo. Con esto...

- **Evitas que alguien entré en el B-Soldier y libere al absorbido... ¡Bien pensado! ¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo! Creadme más. ¡LEGIONES! Luego, los enviaré contra la Resistencia... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

-Y otra cosa, Amo. Los B-Soldiers no tienen voluntad. Así que no se revelarán contra usted.¡BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Los villanos comenzaron a reir. Divatox abandonó el laboratorio y entró en su habitación. Allí le esperaban Spider-Man de Tierra-ASM y Superman de Tierra-MoS. Ambos tenían Starros en la cara y vestían ropas sexys.

-Vamos chicos... Divertidme...

-¡DIVATOX!-Mistress 9 entró en la habitación.-¡UAAAAAAAAH!

-¡PICA A LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR!

-El Amo quiere vernos a todos. Y luego dicen que el Rey Hielo está mal...

 **Megaverso-UD.**

Dimentor y el Arenero miraban por una pantalla.

-Tuve una idea genial. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Amo. Mientras usted hablaba con Parallox, yo me infiltré en su Palacio e instalé cámaras en las habitaciones de las mujeres y en los baños de chicas.

Dimentor y El Arenero rieron de forma pervertida. Pero Dimentor dejó de reir enseguida.

-¡Espero que esa maldita Mistress 9 no fastidie otra vez la "diversión"! ¡QUIERO VER COSAS RICAS!

-¿Y cómo es que existe Mistress 9? En ese mundo vi a Sailor Saturn...

-¡No digas ese nombre en mi presencia! Todavía me duelen los testículos... Verá Arenero querido... Onslaught creó una copia de los cuerpos de Hotaru (Grrrr) y de su padre para que Germatoid y Mistresss 9 pudieran usarlos a su antojo. ¡ENVIDIA COCHINA QUE TENGO!

-¿Por qué dice eso amo?

-¡Me gustaría tener ese poder! ¡Y crear mi propio Harem!

-Ya veo...

Los prisioneros de Dimentor sentían vergüenza ajena.

 **Volvamos a Tierra-28714 en el Megaverso-MCDU.**

Ambas villanas pasaron por un pasillo cuyas ventanas daban a Celdas. Soldados llevaban a gente a los Laboratorios para que Germatoid y Siniestro crearan más B-Soldiers.

-Pobrecitos...-Dijo Mistress 9 con mofa.-No me gustaría ser ellos...

-¡Malone!-Gritó Divatox.-¿Disfrutando de las vistas? Pronto esa gente será el poderoso ejército de Parallox. No puede haber nada mejor.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿Por qué no usar a soldados como los Masillas o los Tengas?

-¡Lo hicimos!-Dijo Mr. Siniestro.-Pero su código genético es defectuoso.

-Ya veo...

-¡Démonos prisa!-Dijo Mistress 9.-El Amo ya está presente.

Divatox, Mistress 9 y los científicos entraron en la sala. Malone se quedó atrás. En ese momento.

-Malone-ya...

-¡Trafalgar Law!

Law se acercó a Malone y comenzó a usar su habilidad de la Fruta Ope Ope para darle información.

- _Toma. La llave para abrir la Torre donde está mi banda y Cora-san. Dásela rápidamente a alguien de la Resistencia._

Law entró en la sala. Malone entró a continuación.

En la Sala estaban todos los esbirros de Parallox.

El Ejército de Parallox es vasto y está dividido de la siguiente manera.

 **Rama Marina:** Su líder es Marshall·D·Teach. Y a sus órdenes están los Shichibukai y el resto de piratas de todo el Omniverso.

 **Rama Demoníaca:** Su líder es Mephisto. Tiene a sus órdenes a Demonios y hechiceros oscuros.

 **Rama Científica:** Su Líder es Mister Siniestro. Todos los científicos responden ante él. Y los Cazadores como Caribou o Deidara trabajan para estos. Capturan gente para sus experimentos. También capturan gente para mandarla al Coliseo.

 **Rama Militar:** Conocida también como Red Ribbon. Su líder es Akainu, el cual controla ejércitos terrestres, aereos y navales.

 **Rama Robótica:** Grupo formado exclusivamente por robots. Su líder es Ultron.

- **¡Esbirros!-** Dijo Parallox.- **Debo daros dos noticias buenas y una mala. Las buenas son que Siniestro ha creado a los soldados definitivos y Gero ha creado los Androides Cazadores definitivos cuya eficacia es mayor que la de los Manhunters. Y la mala, es que mientras hablaba con un viejo amigo noté la energía de un ser cuyo poder rivaliza conmigo. Debemos acabar enseguida con la resistencia para centrarnos al 100% a esta amenaza que viene de más allá de esta Tierra Fusionada. Así que, id por todo el Mundo y buscad. Y no pareis hasta que no hayais en todas partes. ¡Acabad con esa maldita Resistencia de una maldita vez!**

-¡SÍ!-Gritaron todos a la vez.

 **-Además, quiero que encontréis a aquel que está secuestrando a psíquicos y a viajeros del tiempo. Temo que otra facción se alce contra mí.**

 **De vuelta en el Multiverso-UD.**

 **-** ¿Hablará de nosotros?

-Claro que no, Arenero. Yo jamás le haría daño al único ser que me llamó amigo. ¿Quién querrá usar a toda esa gente?

 _ **########**_

 **Base de la Resistencia.**

Aki fue a su habitación para descansar un rato. Se quitó la ropa y se emtió en la cama. En ella estaba D-Boy, con varias vendas. D-Boy sufrió varias heridas al combatir contra un gran ejército de Mandroids en San Francisco.

-Perdona que te despierte, D-Boy.

-Si eres tú no importa.

-Disculpa si no he estado contigo durante mucho tiempo, pero la Batalla contra Parallox me tiene muy atareada.

-No pasa nada... Pronto nos cargaremos a ese Parallox y devolveremos las cosas a su estado normal.

En otra parte, en un restaurante llamado Baratie, el dueño del lugar y varios clientes observan como Centinelas y Manhunters vuelan por encima del local sin ser atacados por ellos.

-¿Por qué no nos atacan?-Preguntó uno de los clientes.

-Eso es porque el dueño del local ha hecho un trato con Parallox. Parallox clasificó esta zona com neutral.

-¿Y eso es importante?-El dueño del local apareció. Los clientes se asombraron al ver quien es.

-No puede ser... ¡Sanji Pierna Negra!

-Así que los Mugiwara siguen vivos.

-¡Venga! ¡Venga! No os sulfureis tanto y disfrutad del espectáculo musical.

Balck Canary, Catwoman y Huntress subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar. En ese momento, una camarera de Baratie se acercó a Sanji.

-Sanji. "Él" está aquí.

-Enseguida le atiendo Shampoo-chan.

Sanji fue a una sala secreta. Allí le esperaba...

-Jacob Cass, el alumno de Akainu. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? La última vez que nos vimos fue en esa isla de Kaido.

-Déjate de tonterias y dime donde está la base de la Resistencia.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

-¡Ju! Habrás hecho un pacto con Parallox. Pero en secreto ayudas a la Resistencia.

-¡NO AYUDO A REBELDES!-Gritó Sanji.-¡Ya estoy harto de ir en contra de todo! ¡Mi sueño es encontrar el All-Blue! Pero ya no existe por culpa de Parallox... ¡Toma! La localización de la base. ¡Y ahora vete! No quiero ver tu cara por este lugar nunca más.

-Como quieras...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Ruinas de Smallville.**_

Una pareja de encapuchados se introdujo en un granero abandonado.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Sí. Aquí es.

Bajo el granero había un laboratorio abandonado. En el estaba...

-¡LUTHOR!

-¡Hola! ¡Hijo mio!

-¡No soy hijo tuyo! ¡No quiero parecerme a ti en nada!

-Me decepcionas, SuperBoy. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí. Venus.-Sailor Venus le dio un CD a Luthor.-La información que nuestro escuadrón Hacker encontró hace poco en los archivos de Parallox. Los diseños de sus nuevo robots asesinos.

-Querrás decir mechas. Estos robots son mejores ya que necesitan pilotos humanos. Unión entre máquina y humano... Parallox es realmente un genio. ¡Ahora, largo! Tengo que hablar con un aliado.

 _ **########**_

Pilaf, su banda y Gargamel entraron en la guarida de Deimos que estaba bajo tierra y fuera del alcance de Parallox. En la guarida estaban Louie Kaboom y Darkonda.

-Bienvenidos a Skartaris.-Dijo Deimos.- Y ahora, observad mi plan, colegas.

Deimos reveló que había capturado a un montón de viajeros temporales y psíquicos.

-Ya intenté esto en Telos... ¡Pero ahora triunfaré! ¡Y me adueñaré de la Tierra de Parallox! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tres grupos están comenzando a mover fichas. Y una gran guerra está a punto de comenzar. ¿Quién la ganará?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Perdón por el retraso, pero estaba ocupado con otras cosas, con "Centinelas" y con la "JPSA". Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** No los ha cambiado. Y espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Dimentor en este fic.

- **baraka108:** No era Satan. Era Access. Y los muertos... ya verás en el próximo capítulo a donde van.

- **BRANDON369:** Ya lo sabes. Tiene que ver con Rocinante. A mi también me gusta Deidara. Uno de los mejores Akatsukis. Y no era Donovan, pero éste aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

 **-Loser93:** Gracias. Y Law se ha unido al villano por Rocinante.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	4. La esperanza renace Motín

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93. Lean sus fics, Son geniales.**

 **-Subaru Ikari, Parallox, Devilia, Kishido, Bushido, La Gravemera, Grozzler, Lord Quimecha, Bravirdo, los Chibimentors y Mehime son obra mía.**

 **-Dimentor A, Dimentor O y Body Master son de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**

 **-Kudous es de Super Kami Guru.**

 **-Sabark es de baraka108.**

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 4: La esperanza renace. Motín.**_

Pilaf, Mai, Shu y Gargamel observaban la colección de viajeros temporales y de Psíquicos que Deimos capturó.

Per Degaton, Kang, el Trunks que murió a manos de Cell cuando éste le robó la máquina del tiempo (NOTA: Deimos lo revivió, ya que si atrapaba al Trunks de la Resistencia, su plan se iría a la $%&), Booster Gold, su hermana, Vector Prime, Sailor Pluto, Mewtwo, varias Jean Grey...

-Esto... Deimos.-Dijo Pilaf con miedo.-¿Qué harás con toda esta gente?

-Absorberé su energía cronal. Y la usaré para remodelar la realidad según mis deseos...

-¡Eso es una locura!-Dijo Gargamel.

-¡NO ES UNA LOCURA! ¡Eso ya lo hice antes! Era el ser más poderoso de la Existencia. Pero Telos, esos héroes y el maldito Parallax tuvieron que fastidiar mis planes... Y vosotros, ¿me ayudareis?

Gargamel y la banda de Pilaf fueron rodeados por Louie Kaboom, Darkonda y un ejército de Hombres Lagarto.

-Claro que colaborarán.-Dijo Lex Luthor, el cual apareció de las sombras.-Todos los que estamos aquí presentes compartimos el deseo de eliminar a Parallox. Y debemos actuar rápido. Parallox te está buscando.

-¡Y eso haré Luthor! ¡Acabaré con Parallox! ¡Luego con Warlord! ¡Con nuestros peores enemigos! ¡Nadie podrá pararnos!

-Sí... Tendremos el lugar que merecemos al fin...

-Vaya, vaya... Lexie. Podías haberme dicho que tenías amigos nuevos.

El Joker de New Earth, acompañado por otros Jokers del Megaverso DC entraron en la base de Deimos.

-¡Joker!

-¡Uuuuh! ¡Ya verás cuando Paralloxie se entere de esto! Va a ser emocionante. ¡BAHAHAHAHA!

Joker iba a contactar con la base de Parallox, pero Deimos y Lex comenzaron a matar a los Jokers.

-Esto... ¡No tiene gracia!-Dijo el Joker de DCAU moribundo.

-No debe tenerla...-Dijo Joker mientras lo remataba con un tiro en la cabeza.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base de la Resistencia.**_

Acces estaba hablando con Aki y los demás líderes.

-Toma este mapa.-Dijo Aki.-En este mapa está marcada la localización del escóndite donde están Goku y los demás. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Bien. Lo tendré. Tengo un plan que seguro funcionará contra Parallox.

Access desapareció. Aki fue a su cuarto, donde estaba D-Boy vistiendose.

-No quiero que vayas a luchar, D-Boy... Pero me temo que no nos queda más remedio. Debemos pelear todos.

-Claro que sí, Aki. Hoy ganaremos a Parallox para siempre. Y seremos libres.

 _ **########**_

En la base de Parallox, Freezer y su hermano Cooler estaban movilizando a sus ejércitos. En ese momento, Freezer comenzó a marearse.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo débil?

-¡Cállate! O yo mismo borraré esa asquerosa risa de tu cara. Aunque debo reconocer que esa risa tiene algo que me gusta. ¡Jejejeje!

Cooler miró raro a su hermano. En ese momento, Zarbón entró corriendo.

-Señor Freezer. Hemos detectado una energía que se teletransportaba. Ha sido detectada en un lugar llamado Little Garden.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Iré allí! Podría ser divertido. ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **#########**_

Parallox se encontraba mirando a un tubo. En él estaba Bu.

- **¿Todavía no está libre de la influencia del Agente Naranja?**

-No, Amo. Es muy fuerte...

- **Inútil.-** Parallox fulminó al científico con un láser.- **Ya podéis correr. Necesito que Bu esté disponible. Él liderará a los B-Soldiers.**

-¡Entendido!

Parallox se retiró a sus aposentos. Allí había una enorme vasija de cristal. En ella se introdujo el alma del científico que Parallox mató hace poco. En la vasija aparecieron almas de héroes, civiles y de villanos. Todos miraban a Parallox furioso.

- **No me mireis así. Pronto vuestra energía vital me será útil.**

Parallox conectó un cable que salía de su brazo en la vasija y comenzó a absorber las almas que había dentro. En ese momento, un ejército de almas de los Jokers entró en la vasija.

- **¿Eh? ¡Algo o alguien ha matado a los Jokers! Mejor, esos seres son impredecibles.**

Parallox comenzó a absorber las almas de los Jokers.

En el labortorio, el otro científico seguía vigilando a Bu. En ese momento, los ojos de Bu brillaron.

-¿Eh? Habrá sido mi imaginación... Debo descansar más.

Los B-Soldiers se activaron y comenzaron a moverse por la base. Dos de ellos se infiltraron en el cuarto de Divatox y absorbieron a Spiderman de Tierra-ASM y a Superman de Tierra-MoS.

 _ **Nave de Dimentor.**_

Dimentor y su leal Arenero vieron desde sus cámaras como los B-Soldiers se movían por la base y absorbían a algunos soldados de Parallox.

-¿Viste eso, Arenero?

-Sí, Amo. Ese Universo que parece una película de terror empeora por momentos.

-Cierto. ¡Y ME GUSTA! ¡ACABA CON TODOS ELLOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Cómo? ¿No le preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir al señor Parallox?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESE NO ES EL AMIGO QUE ME SALVÓ! ¡ESE ES UNA COPIA BARATA DE MI AMIGO!

Un Chibimentor apareció con una pantalla. En ella apareció Tismona.

-¡Saludos Dimentor! Tus esbirros me han dicho que tienes algo que decirme.

-Sí, mi querida Tismona. He decidio que uniré fuerzas contigo. Los dos golpearemos. Con ese poder tuyo y la Nightmare Sphere que me dio Parallox, los Centinelas y Lord Quimecha jamás averiguarán que les golpeó.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me encanta tu forma de pensar! ¡Bueno! Yo sigo con lo mio. Debo buscar a alguien que puea ser mi próximo soldado de la oscuridad.

-Otra cosa más. Si planeas algo con el Parallox de Tierra-28714, actúa ya. Está teniendo problemas internos y pronto Tierra-28714 se convertirá en una copia exacta de Tierra-24815.

-Gracias por avisar. Ahora mismo iré a Tierra-28714.

 _ **########**_

Access avanzaba por la Jungla de Little Garden. En medio de la isla, había una enorme cúpula que era vigilada por Brogy y Dorry.

-¡Alto!-Dijeron los Gigantes.-No se puede pasar.

-Soy amigo de Mehime. Me llamo Access.

-¡Access!-Mehime salió de la cúpula y abrazó a Access.

-Siento haber desaparecido. Pero Lord Quimecha me atacó y...

-¿Lord Quimecha? Me confundes. Yo soy una "astilla" de la verdadera Mehime. Verás, Mehime, tras la Crisis, fue dejando copias en los nuevos Universos para que lo vigilaran. Pero tranquilo, le diré a la original que estás aquí y que estás sano y salvo.

Mehime contactó con la original en Sharack, la cual estaba hablando con Subaru sobre Sabark, el último superviviente de Tierra-b108.

-Sí. Pero ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro...-Dijo la Mehime original.- Le he pedido a Kudous que lo busque por todos los Universos. Y también le pediré que busque a Access...

-¿Todavía no ha aparecido?

-No... ¡Pero sé que está bien! He analizado la fuerza del Parallox de esa Tierra y no es tan poderoso. Así que no me preocuparé mucho. Vosotros encargaos de Grozzlerr y Lord Quimecha.

-¡Bien!-

- _¡Reina Mehime! Soy su "astilla" de Tierra-28714. Tengo buenas noticias._

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Parallox ha caído?

- _¡No! ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Access está aquí! ¡Y está a salvo!_

Mehime cayó al suelo al oir eso y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

- _Mehime, soy Access. Me quedaré en esta Tierra un poco más. Tengo un plan para acabar con Parallox._

-¡Está bien!

Access y la Mehime de Tierra-28714 entraron en la cúpula. Allí estaban todos los héroes entrenando.

-Han estado aquí. Entrenando un año sin parar.

-¡Hola Access!-Dijo Superman.-¡Cuanto tiempo!

-¡Hola, Clark! ¡He venido a ayudaros! ¡Usaré el poder de la Amalgama para convertiros en Guerreros que puedan vencer a Parallox sin problemas!

-¿Amalgama?-Preguntó Gon Freecss.

-Ya verás. Goten, ven aquí.

Goten de Tierra-Z se acercó y Access lo fusionó con Gon.

-¡Nos has fusionado!

-Así es. Y ahora, vuestro poder es mayor que antes.

-Creo que me llamaré Gonten. ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta!

-Y como ya pasó en Tierra-3884...

Access fusionó a Goku y a Superman en Goklark.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me siento muy poderoso!

-Lo eres. Mucho más que el Goklark de Tierra-3884 y el de Tierra-1333.

Access comenzó a fusionar guerreros. A Naruto con Luffy, a Sailor Moon con Wonder Woman, a WarGreyMon con el Charizard de Ash... Y por último, a Vegeta con Thor.

-Bien, ya estamos listos.

En ese momento, Dorry y Brogy avisaron a Mehime de Tierra-28714.

-¡Mehime! ¡Nos invaden! ¡Es Freezer!

-¡Vamos Vegethor! ¡Debemos parar a Freezer!

-Lo siento, pero no. Yo no quiero perder el tiempo con ese malandrín de Freezer. Así que iré directamente a por el vil Parallox.

Vegethor abandonó a sus camaradas.

-Qué amalgama más rara...

Mehime, Access y los héroes salieron de la cúpula y vieron la nave de Freezer. De la nave salió Freezer en su forma final, pero su cara era diferente. Su cara se parecía a la de Joker de DCAU.

-¡Freezer!-Gritó Goklark.

-Pero lo veo distinto.-Dijo Access.

-Bueno, insectos. Hora de morirse de risa con...-Freezer se transformó en su forma Golden.-¡Golden Joker!

-¿Golden Joker?

 _ **########**_

SuperBoy y Sailor Venus estaban en una base de Parallox.

-Si los datos no nos engañan, aquí ddeberían estar construyendo esos mechas... Pienso destruirlos antes de que Parallox los use o Luthor se apodere de ellos.

Sailor Venus hizo una llamada.

-Agatha.-Dijo Venus.-¿Cómo está Jason?

-Está bien.-Dijo Agatha Harkness.-El niño duerme tranquilo. Y quédate tranquila. Conmigo estará seguro.

-De acuerdo... Pero si pasa algo avísame.

Sailor Venus colgó.

-Debiste quedarte con él.-Dijo Conner.-Además, no debes preocuparte. Nuestro hijo es medio kriptoniano. Nada podrá con él. Y si ocurre algo malo, está Agatha.

-No. Mi sitio está contigo, Conner. No puedo dejarte solo mientras vas a sitios peligrosos...

Los os héroes se abrazaron y continuaron su misión. Sailor Venus y Conner encontraron un hangar. Allí estaban los mechas. Y sus pilotos. Shinji, Touji, Kaworu, Mari, Asuka y Rei. Todos controlados por Starros.

-Pobres...

-Bien, Minako. Esto es lo que haremos. Tú irás a por los pilotos y les librarás del Starro. Yo destruiré los mechas.

-¡Bien! ¡Confía en mí!

Sailor Venus fue corriendo a por los pilotos. Estos intentaron avisar a los soldados de Parallox, pero Venus usó sus Crescent Beams para librarles del control de Starro. Soldados vinieron al oir las explosiones que SuperBoy provocaba al destruir los mechas, pero Sailor Venus los derrotó enseguida.

-¡Este era el último! ¡Nos vamos!

Venus y los demás iban a escapar. Pero un mecha superviviente apareció y atacó a Sailor Venus y a SuperBoy.

Conner usó sus rayos-X para ver quien pilotaba el mecha.

-No puede ser... ¡SUBARU!

Subaru, controlado por un Starro, pilotaba el mecha.

 _ **########**_

Deimos comenzó el ritual. La máquina convirtió en átomos a la gente que estaba atrapada y éstos comenzaron a ir a Deimos.

-Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Lo noto! ¡Lo siento en mi interior! ¡Menudo poder! ¡Lo veo todo! ¡Leo toda mente! ¡ECHABA DE MENOS SER OMNIPOTENTE!

-Me parece muy bien...-Dijo Luthor.-Pero vayamos a por Parallox.

-No hará falta... Él... ¡ARGH!

Un rayo golpeó a Deimos. El atacante era el Doctor Doom.

-¡No mereces ese poder! ¡Una mente primitiva como la tuya no sabrá usar ese poder divino! ¡Así que Doom te lo confiscará!

-¿Y qué harás con él? Gobernar este mundo como lo hace el Doctor Doom de Tierra-616 con Latverion? No... ¡La realidad le pertenece a Deimos!

-Pues entonces, Doom te matará.

Doom y Deimos comenzaron a pelear. Doom atacaba con magia y sus armas tecnológicas. Pero no bastaban para derrotar a un Deimos que había adquirido poder divino. Deimos tumbó a Doom con un potente rayo. A continuación, lo fulminó.

-No te preocupes, Victor... Pronto renacerás... ¡Junto con toda la realidad!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese no era el plan original!-Gritó Luthor furioso.

-Lo sé... ¡Os engañé! ¡Pero sereis mis esclavos personales en mi nuevo mundo! ¡Hora de liberar el poder de la muerte!

Deimos comenzó a bombardear la Tierra Fusionada con radiación cronal. Los cielos comenzaron a volverse rojos. La tierra temblaba.

 _ **########**_

En el vacio entre Universos, Tismona viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Tierra-28714.

-Bien... ¡Pronto el Amo Parallox volverá a la vida! ¡Solmente tengo que...

Tismona se paró de repente. El universo 28714 estaba empezando a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño.

-¡No fastidies! ¡Lo qué faltaba! Pinta mal, me alejaré para ver que pasará...

En la base de Lord Quimecha, éste y sus generales hablaban de Tismona, Dimentor y Body Master.

-Parece ser que la trampa de Bravirdo funciona... ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esta distorsión en el Espacio-Tiempo?

-Tierra-28714 se está convirtiendo en una bomba cronal. Si esto ocurre, la energía que liberará la explosión reseteará todo el Omniverso. Y eso nos afecta. ¡Lord Quimecha! Ve a Tierra-28714 y captura a aquel que controla la energía cronal.

-¿Y eso Amo?

-Porque una persona que maneja así la energía cronal debe saber donde está el Punto de Fuga.

-¡A la orden!

La nave de Lord Quimecha activó los escudos y puso rumbo a Tierra-28714.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Megaverso-UD.**_

Dimentor O estaba mirando lo que ocurría en el Megaverso-MCDU.

-¡Date prisa, amigo Dimentor A! ¡Resucita a Parallox y refúgialo aquí! ¡Puedo perderte a ti, copia barata! ¡Pero no a mi amigo!

 _ **########**_

Parallox también notó la energía cronal que golpeaba a la Tierra Fusionada.

- **No sé que está pasando... Iré a investigar...**

-¿Quiere que vayamos con usted?-3 esbirros de Parallox aparecieron ante su Amo. Uno de ellos era una mujer llamada Devilia, una mujer demoníaca con un pelo largo negro, alas de murciélago y cola de demonio. El otro era Kishido, un hombre de pelo rojo y que vestía ropas de caballero. Por último, una armadura de samurai oscura y con un aura diabólica, Bushido, apareció de las sombras.

 **-No. Vosotros id a buscar a los de la Resistencia. Yo me encargaré de esa energía y de aquel que la ha liberado.**

Y así, Parallox abandonó su palacio.

-Kishido, Devilia. Debo hablaros de algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano?-Dijo Kishido.

-Freezer ha abandonado la base sin permiso del Amo. Y su comportamiento ha ido cambiando.

-¿Y qué?-Dijo Devilia.-Por muchos aumentos de poder que Freezer obtenga, no será rival para el amo.

-Sí, pero se dirige al lugar donde hemos detectado una energía similar a la de Access.

-¿Access? ¡Ese hombre no debería existir! Si no recuerdo mal, Parallox lo usó de batería para su máquina. Ahora si que eso ha llamado su atención. Vayamos a ese lugar.

Los tres guerreros de la élite de Parallox pusieron rumbo a Little Garden, ignorando totalmente que los B-Soldiers estaban absorbiendo al ejército de Parallox. Divatox fue su víctima más reciente. Desde su tubo, Bu los controlaba a todos.

-Sereis mios...

El científico que vigilaba a Bu se acercó al tubo.

-Me ha parecido que... ¡UAAAAAAAARGH!

Un B-Soldier absorbió al científico. Bu escapó del Tubo y comenzó a reir como un loco.

Kishido recibió una llamada de socorro.

-¡Señor Kishido! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Alguien está destruyendo a los Mechas del Amo!

-Bien, no te preocupes. Libera la Gravemera.

-¡LA GRAVEMERA! ¡Pero...

-¡HAZLO O TE EJECUTO YO MISMO EN PERSONA!

-S... ¡SÍ!

 _ **########**_

La Mehime de Tierra-28714 notó que algo malo le pasaba a ese Universo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mehime?

-Esta Tierra... ¡Morirá! ¡Y con ella infinitas! Y no parará en este Megaverso... Afectará a los Megaversos cercanos... Y a todo lo que existe... El Omniverso renacerá y tomará la forma que un loco llamado Deimos le quiere dar. Access, ve a Apokolips. Allí hace poco cayó un artefacto que procedía de otro Megaverso. Nosotros nos encargamos de Parallox, Golden Joker y de Deimos.

-¡Bien! ¡Gohan! ¡Ven conmigo! A ti te fusionaré con otro ser.-Access desapareció.

Golden Jokeer y su ejército Jokerizado comenzaron a atacar a los héroes. Shisami combatía contra J'Onnccolo.

-¡Jejejejej! ¡Ya luché contra ti y casi te gano! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganarás?!

-¡Esto!-J'Onnccolo atacó a Shisami con un potente ataque psíquico y luego se hizo intangible para atravesar al soldado de Freezer con su mano.

Zarbon luchaba contra CyborgMan. Zarbon lo tenía fácil. Su nivel estaba por encima de la Amalgama de Cyborg y MegaMan. Pero Gonten atacó a Zarbon.

-¡Jajanken KamehamePa!

Gonten fulminó a Zarbon con un ataque de Ki naranja. Dodoria iba a atacar a Gonten, pero Ryusuke, el amalgama de Yusuke Urameshi y Ryu, fulminó al villano con su Reidouken.

Las Fuerzas Ginew se lanzaron sobre Luffyto.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Rasengan Gatling Gun!

Luffyto fulminó a los guerreros de élite con facilidad.

Mientras, Goklark combatía contra Golden Joker.

-¡Bahahaha! ¡El Macaco y el Boy Scout fusionados! ¡Eso si que es gracioso! ¡Death Beam!

Golden Joker atacó a Goklark con el ataque de Freezer.

-Dime, Joker. ¿Cómo has acabado en el cuerpo de Freezer?

-Fue fácil. Verás, en CADMUS fabrican juguetes interesantes. Casi tanto como los de Batsy. Así que decidí llevarme uno. Cogí un chip y le puse mi ADN. Como seguro de vida. Con esta gente peligrosa nunca se sabe. Puedes acabar muerto. Y así ocurrió... Originalmente tenía pensado ponerselo a Luthor o a Doom. Pero pensé que sería mejor ponerselo a Freezer. Imagínate las cosas divertidas que puedo hacer con este cuerpo.

Goklark golpeó con fuerza a Golden Joker en la cara.

-¡Maldito! Eres muy fuerte... Pero le cogí una cosa prestada a otro Joker. Una cosa que puede hacer que las cosas tomen un rumbo interesante...

Golden Joker sacó una jeringa y se la clavó en el brazo. Su musculatura comenzó a aumentar.

-¡Su poder aumenta por momentos!

-¿A QUÉ SÍ? ¡Eso es lo maravilloso del veneno Titan! ¡Y ahora lo provarás en tus carnes!

Golden Titan Joker comenzó a apalizar a Goklark. Las otras amalgamas intentaron ayudar, pero Golden Titan Joker las derribó con ondas de energía.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No sois rivales para mí! ¡Ahora, destruiré este planeta!

Golden Titan Joker comenzó a crear una enorme esfera roja de energía. Goklark comenzó a expulsar energía y se transformó en Super Saiyan 3.

-¡Eso no me parará!

-¿Seguro? Normalmente, no mato a nadie. Va en contra de mi código. Pero dejarte vivo será un error. Lo vi en Namek... ¡KAMEHAMEHA!

Goklark disparó un Kamehameha de sus ojos y fulminó a Golden Titan Joker. El cuerpo calcinado del tirano cayó y se perdió en la jungla.

-¡Bravo! ¡Ha sido un espectáculo maravilloso!-Kishio estaba en el cielo aplaudiendo. A su lado aparecieron Devilia y Bushido.

-¡Hola guapos!-Dijo Devilia lanzándole un beso a Gonten.

-¡Devilia! ¡Es un crio!

-¿Y qué pasa, Bushido? ¡Los niños son los mejores! Inocentes y tímidos... Se puede hacer de todo con ellos.

-¡La élite de Parallox!-Dijo Wonder Moon alarmada.

-Así que habeis estado aquí todo este tiempo... ¡Bien! ¡Acabaré con vosotros!

-Pero deja al niño vivo.-Dijo Devilia.-Luego en privado le interrogaré... Le sacaré la localización de la base de la Resistencia.

Golden Titan Joker seguía con un poco de vida.

-m... Malito macaco... Voy a morir... Así acaba mi actuación... Pero el mundo vendrá conmigo al infierno.

Joker activó un mando que llevaba encima y murió. En el palacio de Parallox, Ultron recibió una descarga y sus ojos pasaron de rojo a morado. El androide asesino comenzó a reir como un loco y activó los ManSentinels, los Androides Definitivos creados por Gero de la unión de los Manhunters, los Centinelas y los Androides del Doctor Gero.. El objetivo de los robots eran todas las ciudades de la Tierra Fusionada. Y tenían la misión de matar a todo ser vivo.

 _ **########**_

SuperBoy luchaba contra el mecha pilotado por Subaru. SuperBoy fulminó uno de los brazos el mecha y luego incrustó su puño en la cabina de control. SuperBoy sacó a Subaru y lo libró de Starro.

-¿SuperBoy? ¿Qué he estado haciendo? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba frente a Parallox e intenté detenerlo. Pero el tirano me dio una paliza...

-No pasa nada. Lo importante es que estás bien.

-¡NOOOO POR MUCHOOOO!

Una enorme bestia con cabeza de león, cuerpo de gorila, alas de halcón, piernas de cabra y una cola de serpiente apareció ante Superboy y los demás. La criatura estaba comiendose al soldado que lo liberó.

-¿Qué es eso?-Gritó Sailor Venus.

-Vuestra peor pesadillaaaaa...

SuperBoy se lanzó contra el monstruo, pero Gravemera lo derribó con su cola. El Joven de Acero y Sailor Venus atacaron a la vez con rayos, pero no le hicieron nada, ya que la piel de Gravemera era muy gruesa.

-Moridddddd.

Gravemera lanzó un láser que destruyó el edificio. De las ruinas salió solamente Gravemera.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané! Y ahora que soy libreeee, viajaré por este mundo matando a inocenteeees.

-¡De eso nada!

Access apareció con Gohan, SuperBoy, Sailor Venus, Subaru y los pilotos de los EVAS.

-Has traído un saiyaaaaan. Pero eso no cambia nada...

-¿Qué tal si los uno?

Access fusionó a Gohan y a Conner.

-¡No me llameis Gran Saiyaman! ¡Yo soy el Gran SaiyaBoy! Oye Access, ¿la fusión es eterna? Porque Gohan está casado con Videl y yo con Venus. Espera... Eso no es problema... ¡Puedo quedarme con las dos!

-¡SUPERBOY!-Gritó Venus.

-Vale... Le pediré a Access que te fusione con Videl...

-¡CONNER! ¿O debería decir Gohan?

-Mi identidad es Gonner. Y ahora, marchaos. Yo puedo encargarme de esa cosa.

-No. Yo me quedo.-Dijo Venus. Access se fue a Apokolips con Subaru y los demás.

 _ **########**_

Goklark se lanzó contra Kishido. El esbirro de Parallox esquivó con facilidad el ataque de la Amalgama y le golpeó con su codo. De repente, su móvil sonó.

-Algo ha activado a los ManSentinels...-Kishido llamó a la base de Parallox, pero nadie respondía.-¿Qué diablos pasa ahí? ¿Acaso nos han traicionado?

Nadie había traicionado a Parallox. Lo que pasa es que los B-Soldiers absorbieron a todos los esbirros de Parallox. Bu ordenó a sus clones que se fusionaran con él. Los B-Soldiers se convirtieron en masas y se pegaron al cuerpo de Bu. El majin comenzó a aumentar su tamaño corporal, mientras reía como un loco.

Mientras tanto, Parallox llegó a la base de Deimos.

- **¡Aquí es!-** Parallox destruyó el edificio. Allí vio a Deimos manipulando la energía cronal.- **¡TÚ! ¡Quieres hacerme la misma jugarreta que le hiciste a Brainiac en Telos! ¡Pues no funcionará!**

Parallox atacó con un rayo. Luthor, Gargamel y la Banda Pilaf escaparon.

-¡HAZ ALGO DEIMOS!-Gritó Darkonda.-¡O acaba... ¡ARGH!

Louie Kaboom atacó a traición a Darkonda y lo destruyó. Luego, mató a los Hombres Lagarto.

-¡KABOOM! ¡TRAIDOR!

-Yo siempre he sido leal a Parallox. Amo, acabe con ese tra...¡ARGH!

Parallox acabó con Louie Kaboom.

- **¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú solamente te eres leal a ti mismo! Bien Deimos. Tienes dos opciones. Morir. O trabajar para mí y usar ese poder para mi beneficio. ¿Qué eliges?**

-¡Tu muerte!

Deimos atacó a Parallox. Vegethor llegó a tiempo para ver la pelea entre los dos villanos.

-Vaya... Una traición. Ojalá se maten entre los dos...

Luthor, Pilaf y su banda y Gargamel huyeron bien lejos.

-Por poco... ¡Casi no lo contamos!-Gritó nervioso Gargamel.

-¡Calla, brujo incompetente! Ahora, debemos buscar la forma de escondernos de Parallox para siempre...

-¡Sí! Me niego a volver a las mazmorras del Coliseo.

-Eso no pasará.-Eggman salió de debajo de una piedra, que en realidad era la entrada a su búnker.-Podeis refugiaros aquí. Hasta que los héroes acaben con Parallox... ¿Qué es eso?

En el cielo aparecieron miles de ManSentinels. Los villanos se refugiaron rápidamente en el búnker de Eggman.

Los ManSentinels comenzaron a destruir todo lo que veían. Vegethor luchó contra las máquinas.

-¡Son duras! ¡Debería volver al Refugio y avisar a Mehime!

La Resistencia salió de su base y comenzó a luchar contra los ManSentinels. Akainu vio a los robots destruyendo ciudades y matando gente.

-¡Me harté! ¡Le seguí demasiado el juego a Parallox! ¡Movilizad a los Marines! ¡Vamos a acabar con Parallox!

En la entrada de la base de la Resistencia, el escuadrón Zeta y AtlurKabuteriMon luchaban contra los ManSentinels. En ese momento...

-¡RYUSEI MEIGO!

Jacob Cass apareció con sus compañeros Neo-Marines y comenzaron a destruir robots. Aokiji se acercó a Aki.

-Hemos venido a colaborar.-Dijo el antiguo almirante de la Marina.-Todos los frentes que se oponen a Parallox deben trabajar en equipo.

Y así, Resistencia y Neo-Marines comenzaron a pelear juntos.

Mientras, Deimos consiguió derrotar a Parallox.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?

- **Sí... ¡Nunca bajes la guardia!**

Una garra sombría atacó a Deimos y partió su cuerpo en dos.

- **¡Ja! Tú no sabes usar la omnipotencia. Eso es para seres superiores como yo... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Parallox comenzó a absorber la energía cronal y comenzó a hacerse más poderoso. O eso creyó. Una enorme masa rosada absorbió a Parallox antes de que pudiera absorber la energía cronal.

-Tendrías que aplicar tus propios consejos... ¡Ahora eres mio, Parallox!

Bu absorbió a Parallox. El aspecto de Bu recordaba a Parallox.

-¡SOY EL SER MÁS FU **ERTE D...DE... ¡AAARGH! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Bu no pudo asimilar bien la conciencia de Parallox y este se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- **Con este cuerpo seré imparable. ¡Ahora, todos los enemigos de Parabu deben morir!**

Parallox y Bu han acabado unidos en un solo ser. Y los ManSentinels están atacando toda la Tierra Fusionada. Y villanos como Tismona y Lord Quimecha van en dirección a esa Tierra.

¿Podrán los héroes detener todas estas amenazas? ¿O será el fin de todo?

 _ **Concluirá...**_

 **Nota:** El siguiente capítulo ya será el último. Iba a ser más largo, pero entre JPSA, JPSA SUPER, Centinelas y otros asuntos estoy muy ocupado. Además de que debí terminar este fic mucho antes.

¿Qué le ocurrirá a esta Tierra? ¿Morirá por culpa de la energía cronal? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Sí, aquí acabó Access. Y los B-Soldiers le han dado problemas a Parallox, el cual ha acabado unido al mismo Bu. Sanji ayuda a la Resistencia. Se hace pasar por un aliado de Parallox para sacarle información. Y el paradero de Bobobo se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo.

- **baraka108:** Sí, al final se parece un poco a Secret Wars. Y a Convergence, ya que Deimos ha vuelto a fallar.

- **Fan Number Uan:** Divatox es una copiona. Y ha recibido su castigo. No, no aparecerán. Pero en un futuro proyecto, JPSA, Centinelas y este Universo compartirán protagonismo. No digo más.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Deimos es un villano de DC, concretamente de Warlord, que tuvo su momento de gloria en Convergence. Hasta que Parallax intervino. Y un omake que espero que te guste.

 **Omake:**

Parallox y Deimos combatían. En ese momento, un portal se abrió. De él salió una nave que aplastó a Deimos.

-¡CABEZA DE PLAYA! ¡TE DIJE QUE FRENARAS!

- **Dimentor...**

-¡IIIIIH! ¡EL PARALLOX CHIFLADO! ¡Atropellalo, Arenero!

La nave arrancó y aplastó a Parallox. Sin saberlo, Dimentor salvó a Tierra-28714.

¡Fin!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. El fin del Infierno

**AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93. Lean sus fics, Son geniales.**

 **-Subaru Ikari, Parallox, Devilia, Kishido, Bushido, La Gravemera, Grozzler, Lord Quimecha y Mehime son obra mía.**

 **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **-Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**

 **-Sabark es de baraka108.**

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 5: El fin del Infierno.**_

Bu y los B-Soldiers acabaron fusionados con Parallox y un nuevo ser nació. Parabu se disponía a destruirlo todo.

Y los ManSentinels manipulados por Golden Joker estaba arrasando todas las ciudades de la Tierra Fusionada.

Y lo peor, Tierra-28714 se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba cronal que amenazaba con resetear toda la existencia.

¿Será el fin de todo? ¿O podrá la Resistencia salvar toda la realidad?

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Apokolips**_

Access apareció en el planeta de los Nuevos Dioses Oscuros. Pero vio algo diferente a los otros Apokolips del Megaverso.

El planeta estaba lleno de estatuas de Thanos que habían reemplazado las estatuas de Darkseid.

-¿Thanos? ¿Qué hacen todas esas estatuas del Titán Loco en Apokolips?

-Muy simple insecto. Están construídas en mi honor.

Access se giró. Tras él estaban Thanos y los Nuevos Dioses que antes formaban la Élite de Darkseid.

-¿En tu honor? ¿Qué ha pasado con Darkseid?

-Muerto. Fue fácil con la ayuda de Parallox...

-¡Subaru! Tú y los demás buscad este objeto.-Access enseñó una imagen del objeto a Shinji, Subaru y los demás.-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos buscarlo y activarlo! ¡Yo me encargo de ellos!

Subaru, Shinji, Asuka, Tohji, Rei y Kaworu comenzaron a buscar mientras Access luchaba contra Thanos y su Élite. Access lo tenía difícil, pero en ese momento, apareció un guerrero que Access no esperaba ver allí.

-¡Bobopatchnosuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí ahora. Beauty me recomendó este lugar.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-Gritó Beauty desde la Tierra Fusionada.

-Que más da... Vengo porque hemos aparecido muy poco, por no decir nunca, en este fic. Y voy a poner remedio a eso.

Bobopatchnosuke desenvainó su espada y derribó a Thanos y a su Élite con facilidad.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar un aparato? Es vital encontrarlo enseguida.

-No puedo. Tengo que ver la televisión.

Bobopatchnosuke sacó una tele y un mando. Pero ese mando era...

-¡EL APARATO QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO!

Access le arrebató el mando a Bobopatchnosuke.

-¡Lo tengo! Volvamos todos a la Tierra Fusionada.

 _ **#########**_

Gonner luchaba contra la Gravemera. Gonner atacaba con poderosos ataques de energía, pero no dañaban a la criatura.

-¿Sorprendidooooo? Yo soy una aberración perfecta creada por la unión de las mente de los genetistas más perversos del Megaversooooo. Sinietro, Tomoe, Willow, Alto Evolucionario... ¡Todos ellos me crearon a mí, la Gravemeraaaaa! ¡Y pronto, los seres vivos pagarán el haberme creadoooooo!

La Gravemera escupió una gran llamarada contra Gonner. La fusión cayó al suelo con graves quemaduras en la piel.

-¡Gonner! ¡Rolling Heart Vibration!

Sailor Venus atacó a la Gravemera, pero su ataque no le hizo nada. La Gravemera se giró y avanzó hacia Sailor Venus. Pero Gonner agarró a la bestia genetica por la cola y la arrojó por los aires.

La Gravemera, usando sus alas de halcón, voló por el cielo y se preparó para volver al ataque, pero Gonner voló hacia él a toda velocidad.

-Perfectooooo. Así no tengo que bajar a por tiiiii...

Gravemera apuntó con su cola de serpiente a Gonner y expulsó un líquido verde. Gonner lo esquivó por poco. El líquido cayó sobre un ManSentinel y lo redujó a cenizas.

-Por poco...

-Síiiiiii... Pero la próxima vez no escaparáaaaas...

-Quiero que sepas algo. Todavía no he usado todo mi poder. ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gonner se transformó en Super Saiyan y comenzó a atacar a la Gravemera. La criatura genética no podía ver por donde iba a atacarle Gonner. Tras varios golpes poderosos, la Gravemera cayó al suelo derrotada. Gonner descendió al lugar donde estaba Sailor Venus.

-¡A qué esperaaaas! ¡Acaba conmigooooo! ¡Soy un monstruo que no merece existiiiiiir!

-¡No lo haré!-Dijo Gonner mientras se separaba en Conner y Gohan.-Porque yo también soy un ser que nació en un laboratorio. Y sé por lo que pasas. Así que tú puedes hacer como yo. Vivir y adaptarte al mundo.

-¡Conner tiene razón!-Dijo Sailor Venus.-¡Este mundo es muy bonito como para querer destruirlo! ¿Por qué no disfrutas de él? Puedes ayudarnos a derrotar a Parallox y devolver las cosas como estaban antes.

-Graciaaaaas... ¡Por vuestra amistad y compasión!-Dijo la Gravemera mientras lloraba.

 _ **########**_

Devilia luchaba contra Gonten. La amalgama de los dos chicos no era rival para la esbirra de Parallox.

-¡LLUVIA DE LÁTIGOS!

Devilia sacó de la nada dos látigos y comenzó a atacar a Gonten rápidamente. La amalgama cayó al suelo derrotada. Devilia sacó un lazo y mágicamente atrapó a Gonten con él.

-¡Mummy Trap! Ahora chico, todo ese delicioso poder que tienes en tu cuerpo pasará a ser mio mientras tú mueres lentamente...

La astilla de Mehime, harta de mirar, decidió pasar a la acción. Mehime sacó un lápiz imilar al que usan las Sailors de la Tierra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Intentar sacarme un ojo? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ríete mientras puedas, Devilia. Que sepas que Mehime y todas sus copias... ¡No! Todas las Mehimes menos una podemos convertirnos en Sailors usando el poder de la estrella guardiana Sharack. Troby me aconsejó nunca entrar en acción ya que mi poder es peligroso, pero veo que no tengo más remedio si quiero para la destrucción del todo. ¡MEGAVERSE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!

El cuerpo de Mehime brilló y se transformó en una Sailor.

-¡Sailor Mehime! ¡Criatura malvada! ¡Yo, en nombre de Sharack, te eliminaré!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Lo dudo mucho! ¡Mummy Trap!

Miles de lazos fueron a por Mehime, pero ésta lo único que hizo fue sacar un cetro con una estrella rosa en la punta.

-¡Poder Forjador! ¡Alpha Sphere!

-¡¿Qué?!-Sailor Mehime atapó a Devilia en una esfera blanca.-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-He usado mi poder para crear un pequeño universo. Y ahora... ¡Omega End!

La esfera se volvió negra y se convirtió en polvo.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A DEVILIA, BRUJA?!-Preguntó furioso Kishido.

-Primero la he atrapado en un pequeño universo. Y luego lo he destruído con ella dentro. ¡Ah!-Sailor Mehime deshizo su transformación y cayó al suelo. Kishido, furioso, fue a por Mehime, pero Goklark lo detuvo.

-Te recuerdo que estás luchando contra mí.

-¡Cierto! ¡Primero acabaré contigo y luego iré a por Mehime! ¡Chevalier attaque! ¡Plus de épée!

Los brazos de Kishido se transformaron en floretes y comenzó a cortar a Goklark con ellos.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Goklark con un tono de mofa. La furia de Kishido aumentó.

-¡AHORA VERÁS! ¡CHEVALIER DE CRISE: JUGEMENT CANON!

De la boca de Kishido surgió un enorme láser. Goklark se transformó en Super Saiyan Blue 3 y lanzó un potente Kamehameha calorífico que destruyó el ataque y fulminó a Kishido.

-Lo siento, amo...

Mientras tanto, Bushido atacaba a Wonder Moon con sus katanas oscuras.

-¡El mismo Parallox forjó estas espadas para mí! ¡Y desde que las uso, jamás he sido derrotado!

Bushido lanzó un poderoso corte que rasgó la misma realidad. El corte golpeó a Wonder Moon y la separó de nuevo en Usagi y Diana.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hemos vuelto a la normalidad!-Exclamó nerviosa Sailor Moon.

-¡Así es! ¡Mi amo Parallox no es el típico villano que actúa sin pensar! Él está preparado para cualquier posibilidad. Y tras ver de lo que es capaz una fusión de varios inividuos, decidió crear estas katanas. Mi katana izquierda es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. Fusiones, diamantes... ¡Hasta la misma realidad!-Dijo mientras señalaba al corte que hizo antes.-¡Y mi katana derecha es capaz de atacar usando los cuatro elementos a la vez! ¡Corte de los cuatro dragones infernales!

Bushido lanzó un corte que se convirtió en 4 dragones. Uno de llamas, otro de viento, otro de agua y otro de tierra.

Los 4 dragones iban hacia Usagi y Wonder Woman, pero en ese instante, un corte volador destruyó a los dragones.

-¡Por fin un espadachín poderoso!-El que salvó a Usagi y a Diana, la amalgama de Kenshin Himura y Roronoa Zoro, apareció ante Bushido.-Veamos si estás a la altura de Hironoa Kenro.

-Por tu aspecto deduzco que serás un gran oponente. ¡ESPERO NO EQUIVOCARME! ¡Tornado de los Cuatro Dioses Elementales!

Bushido lanzó un remolino de fuego, viento, agua y tierra contra Kenro.

-¡Onigiri!

Kenro destruyó el tornado con facilidad. Pero Bushido, rápidamente, apareció ante Kenro y se dispuso a atacarle con su katana oscura.

-¡Eres lento, Hironoa! ¡La victoria es mia!

-¿Seguro? Mucho antes de aparecer, ya te había atacado, Bushido. Y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¡Uah! ¡GAAAGH!

Varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Bushido. El espadachín de Parallox cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¡Eres fuerte, Bushido! Pero me has subestimado. Recupérate pronto. Tengo ganas de volver a luchar contra ti.

-Lo siento... Estas katanas... ¡ARGH! Están malditas... El Amo les puso una maldición. Si un día yo era derrotado, las katanas liberarían un espíritu que me mataría. Es el castigo que merezco por perder y no llevar la victoria al amo... ¡UAAAAARGH!

Un espíritu surgió de la katana izquierda y le arrancó el corazón a Bushido, matándolo al momento. Kenro rezó para que el alma de Bushido fuera a un lugar tranquilo y pacífico. El espíritu se disponía a atacar a Kenro, pero Gonten y Goklark acabaron con él.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo... Hemos acabado con los guerreros más poderosos de Parallox...-Mehime intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan agotada que no pudo y cayó al suelo otra vez. Usagi y Diana ayudaron a Mehime.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Pero no hemos acabado todavía con el mismo Parallox.-Dijo Goklark. En ee momento, Vegethor cayó ante ellos muy malherido. Y a continuación, a gran velocidad, ParaBu apareció ante Goklark y los demás.

-¡Parallox! ¿Pero por qué se parece tanto a Bu?

- **Muy simple. Bu intentó absorberme, pero no lo logró. Ahora, tengo todos sus poderes y los usaré para acabar con vosotros.**

-¡Megaverse Crystal Power... ¡AU!

Mehime intentó transformarse, pero un fuerte dolor golpeó a la mujer.

- **¡Idiota! ¡Tú eres una astilla! ¡Una copia de la original! No tendrías que haber usado ese poder. Es cierto que todas las astillas teneis todo ese poder. Pero solamente la original puede usarlo sin ningún problema.**

Los héroes que había presentes atacaron a la vez a ParaBu, pero éste se los quitó de encima con una ráfaga de ki.

- **¡Jejejejejejeje! ¡Sois muy débiles! Iba a asimilaros, pero veo que eso sería malo para mí. Así que os convertiré en ricas tabletas de chocolate.**

ParaBu iba a convertir a Gonten en chocolate, pero la Gravemera, Gohan, Conner y Sailor Venus llegaron a tiempo para salvar a la amalgama.

-¡Hermano!

-Tranquilo Goten. Ya estás a salvo. Yo estoy aquí.

- **¡Je! ¡Solamente habéis retrasado mi merienda un segundo! ¡Transformaos en... ¡ARGH!**

Un rayo dorado fulminó la antena de ParaBu.

Era Access, que vino de Apokolips con ayuda.

-¡ParaBu! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

- **¡Jejejejeje! ¡Da igual cuantos seais! ¡No podréis conmigo! ¡Os comeré a todos! ¡Y luego viajaré por el Megaverso y conquistaré todos los Universos que hay en él! ¡Seré el amo absoluto de este Megaverso! ¡Y luego, viajaré al Megaverso vecino, el Megaverso-UD1, y también lo conquistaré! ¡Y eso haré con todos! ¡No se salvará ninguno! ¡c13, b108, B369, L93! ¡Ningún Megaverso escapará de ParaBu!**

-Me temo ParaBu que eso no ocurrirá. ¡Fusión boboboba: Versión Megaversal!

BoboPatchnossuke cogió a GoKlark y comenzó a introducirle en la boca a todos los héroes de la Tierra Fusionada. Una vez los metió todos, Bobopatchnosuke se introdujo en GoKlark y comenzó la transformación.

Una explosión surgió del cuerpo de GoKlark. El humo se disipó, y de él surgió GoKlark llevando la misma armadura que llevaba Gogetto Modo Omni.

-Menudo mal sabor de boca me ha dejado esta fusión...

- **¡No! ¡No dejaré que otra fusión absurda se entrometa en mi camino! ¡MUERE!**

-¡KAMEHAMEHA X 8000!

Los dos ataques chocaron. Ninguno parecía ceder. Ambos ataques tenían el mismo nivel de poder.

Estaba en juego el destino del Megaverso MCDU.

De repente, el kamehameha comenzó a ceder, y el ataque de ParaBu comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia GoKlark Modo Omni.

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SERÉ EL GANADOR OTRA VEZ!**

-Has caído en mi trampa. Te has confiado.

- **¡¿Cómo?! ¿Trampa?**

Goklark Modo Omni aumentó la potencia de su Kamehameha y destruyó el cuerpo de ParaBu. Su núcleo cayó al suelo.

-¡Destruid esa esfera! ¡O ParaBu volverá a regenerarse!-Gritó Access nervioso.

-Tranquilo. Ahora lo hago yo.

Vegethor surgió del cuerpo de GoKlark Modo Omni e iba a destruir el núcleo, pero una esfera carmesí derribó a la amalgama.

-¡Kukukuku! ¡No dejaré que lo destruyas! ¡Es vital para mi plan!

-¿Quién es esa?-Se preguntó Vegethor.

-¡Tismona!-Dijo Mehime mientras surgía del cuerpo de GoKlark.-El último miembro de los Decay 4 y la más poderosa esbirra de Parallox.

- **¡Tismona! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Rápido! ¡Llévame a Palacio! ¡Allí reiniciaré mi ataque a la Resistencia!**

-¡Silencio! No eres más que la astilla de un árbol más grande, ParaBu de Tierra-28714. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto regresarás a donde debes estar.

-¡Tismona! ¡Detenedla!

-Adiós Access... Nos veremos pronto.

Tismona desapareció con el núcleo. Los miembros de la Resistencia soltaron gritos de alegría. Por fin eran libres.

-¡Esperad! No cantéis victoria.-Dijo Mehime.-Lo noto. Un nuevo Universo está naciendo. Uno en el que ParaBu es el ganador tras asimilar a GoKlark Modo Omni. ¡Y ese ParaBu planéa escapar de su mundo para llevar el terror a otros mundos! ¡Access, usa la máquina de Dimentor ya!

Access iba a usar la máquina de Dimentor.

Pero...

Lord Quimecha apareció y agarró a Access.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Mi Amo debe preguntarte algo.

Lord Quimecha desapareció con Access. De repente, la Tierra Fusionada comenzó a temblar. Al desaparecer ParaBu, la Tierra Fusionada comenzaba a agrietarse. Y para colmo, no dejaba de emitir energía cronal.

-¡Esto es malo!-Dijo la Mehime de Tierra-27814.-En el momento que esta Tierra explote, la energía cronal saldrá disparada y destruirá toda la realidad. Hay que hacer algo.

-¡JOJOJOJO! ¡Déjame hacerte un favor!

La imagen de Grozlerr apareció en el cielo de la Tierra Fusionada y comenzó a absorber toda la energía cronal.

-Sí... ¡Con esta energía, estaré un poco más cerca de hacer realidad mi sueño!

La imagen de Grozlerr desapareció.

El problema de la energía cronal estaba resuelto. Pero la Tierra Fusionada comenzaba a estallar. El temblor destruía muchas zonas.

Mehime tomó una decisión.

-Está claro. Debo usar mi energía para salvar este mundo.

Mehime comenzó a volar y dio varias vueltas alrededor de la Tierra Fusionada. La energía de Mehime bañaba la Tierra Fusionada. Esta comenzaba a dividirse en esferas más pequeñas. En el firmamento aparecieron la Luna, Marte, Namek, Hala, Nuevo Krypton y otros planetas. Pero sin embargo, solamente había una Tierra.

-Vaya... No nos hemos ido a nuestros Universos...-Dijo Goklark, él cual se separó en Goku y Superman. Las otras Amalgamas tambien se separaron. Y toda la gente que murió a manos de Parallox y sus esbirros regresó a la vida. Pero también volvieron a la vida los villanos. Los cuales huyeron al ver a los héroes.

Mehime también se encargó de eliminar la amenaza de los Zombies y los vampiros que Parallox tenía atrapados en su palacio. Luego, Mehime viajó a Tierra-101215, la Tierra de ParaBu, y destruyó al villano usando los poderes de Sailor Mehime.

 _ **1 año después.**_

La paz regresó a esa Tierra. Tras la caída de Parallox, los líderes accedieron a darle el poder absoluto al Rey del Mundo. Los Tenryubitos perdieron su estatus y tuvieron que abandonar su vida de riquezas. La gente reconstruyó todo lo que Parallox había devastado.

Un grupo se encontraba frente a las ruinas del palacio de Parallox. Se disponían a derribarlo, pero Goku, Superman de New Earth y otros héroes detuvieron a la multitud.

-¡Esperad! ¡No lo derribeis!

-¿Cómo? ¡Ese era el hogar de Parallox! ¡El hombre que me mató a mí y a mi mujer!

-Sé que hemos sufrido mucho por culpa de ese maldito. Pero tengo planes para este edificio.

Superman y otros reconstruyeron el edificio y le quitaron el aspecto gótico que tenía.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Clark?

-Voy a convertirlo en la base de los Justice Avengers de la Tierra. Parallox ha caído, pero muchos villanos siguen activos. Y debemos estar alerta. Y unidos.

-Me parece bien. Además, suena interesante. Si me uno a vosotros podré luchar contra gente poderosa. ¿Tú qué dices Vegeta?

-¡Bah! Lo que tú digas...

Y así, los héroes se unieron en un gran grupo. Los Young Avengers, los Teen Titans y la Young Justice de Tierra-16 se unieron en un grupo de héroes juvenil dirigido por Nightwing de la Tierra-1 original.

Law se reunió con su banda y con Rocinante ya que la maldición cayó al morir ParaBu. Y para disgusto de Sengoku, Rocinante se unió a la banda de los Piratas Heart.

Mehime reunió las Esferas del Dragón y resucitó a todo el mundo. Dende abandonó su puesto de Kamisama y le dio el título a Mehime.

SuperBoy de New Earth no se unió a ese grupo. Ya contaban con él de Tierra-16. Él y su mujer fueron a vivir a Juuban junto a Artemis, Krypto, Jason y Gravemera, el cual accedió a trabajar como niñera de Jason. Pero que no formaran parte de un gran grupo de héroes no significaba que se hubieran retirado. Ambos combatían contra amenazas como Skin-Bender, un demonio cuyo aspecto era similar al de Minako.

El Escuadrón de Inteligencia de la Resistencia se convirtió en una Organización de espionaje. Viola abandonó la organización para recuperar su puesto de princesa de Dressrosa.

-¡Atención!-Gritó Koushiro.-¡Invasión alienigena! Freezer, su familia y otros villanos vienen dispuestos a conquistar la Tierra.

-¡Avisad a los Justice Avengers!

Los villanos se unieron en una Gran Alianza del Mal. Su líder era Lex Luthor y sus consejeros eran Pilaf y Gargamel.

La Alianza atacaba con frecuencia la Tierra Fusionada. Pero sus ataques eran frustrados por los Justice Avengers. Si tenían problemas, recurrían a Taiki, que fusionaba a los héroes en guerreros más poderosos.

La Paz ha vuelto a Tierra-28714. Parallox ha dejado de ser una amenaza para la gente de ese Universo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO.**_

Tismona apareció en su base. Allí fue recibida por Dimentor y Lady Ashura.

-Ya has vuelto. Y veo que traes el núcleo de ese Parallox malvado. Una pena, ahora no podré ver cosas ricas.

-No te preocupes. Ahora podrás ver cosas más interesantes Dimentor.

-¿Tu ropa interior?

Tismona ignoró a Dimentor y colocó el núcleo en la máquina que le robó a Grozlerr. El espíritu de Parallox apareció.

- **¡Sí! ¡Vuelvo a tener el mismo poder que tenía antes de iniciar la Crisis!**

-Y no te preocupes amigo. Pronto tendré listo el cuerpo que usarás para conquistar la realidad.

- **¡Bien! ¡Pronto, otra crisis azotará esta Realidad! ¡Y seré el vencedor!**

-Que curioso...-Dijo Dimentor.-Pronto "Crisis en Universos Infinitos" cumplirá un año. ¿El autor hará "Crisis en Universos Infinitos 2" o se llamará "Crisis en Universos Infinitos Súper"?

 **-¡Otra vez con esa tontería de los autores!**

Una sombra veía todo lo que ocurría desde una esfera de cristal.

-No habrá una Crisis en Universos Infinitos 2, amigo Dimentor... Pronto, una terrible guerra estallará. ¡Una Gran Guerra Multiversal sacudirá este Megaverso! Pero para poder hacer todo eso, debo eliminar a la competencia. Debo acabar con los Centinelas del Infinito, con Grozlerr, con Parallox y su banda, vigilar a todas esas JPSAs y evitar que Tommy Jordan reuna de nuevo a los héroes del Omniverso. Nada puede pararme. Mi plan es perfecto y nadie puede estropearlo. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

¿Quién será ete nuevo individuo que amenaza al Megaverso? ¿Vivirán en paz los habitantes de Tierra-28714?

Esta historia termina aquí. Pero seguro que volveremos a ver ete Universo otra vez.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Nota:** Y así termina, por fin, este fic. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído y han dejado un review. Y deciros que Bushido, Devilia, Kishido y la Gravemera también aparecerán en "Justice Powe Society of Avengers Súper".

Y ahora, para acabar, responderé reviews.

- **BRANDON369:** Sí. La cosa se puso fea. Pero por suerte todo se ha resuelto. ¿O no?

- **baraka108:** La verdad es que sí. Por un momento se volvió Xros! XD Y me alegra que te haya gustao VegeThor.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra leer que te haya gustado el omake. XD. Y por fin he terminado este fic. Voy a celebrarlo a lo grande. XD

¡Nos vemos en futuros proyectos y en los proyectos que tengo activos!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
